Saving the Heart of An Angel
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Sequel to Heart Back into the Living Dead!Kagome kidnapped by Aizen and Espadas,Ichigo decides to save her!But Aizen has his own plans for Kagome.Ichigo and Kagome can't bare to be apart.But that is not all...Naraku is plotting something too!
1. Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo

**Hello there! **

**THE SEQUEL HAS COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now I wonder how long the sequel will be huh? Will just have to see**

**Who liked the first story Heart Back into the Living Dead? Was it good? **

**Well thank you readers for reading all the way to the sequel more battles, and love will be in the sequel!!!**

**So should we start? **

**Oh and there's another crossover on this….HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Please tell me if you like it or not **

**Food: Not hungry**

**Drink: Nothing**

**Song: Amigo- Shinee (Korean) **

**

* * *

**

_The jewel was opening a portal to Hueco Mundo. As it opened everyone waited to be fully open. Ichigo stood up straight and took his Zanpaktou out the ground and put it behind his back once more. Still holding the Shikon Jewel, looked behind his shoulder. "Let's go…" Ichigo wrapped his fingers on the Shikon Jewel and went in the portal along with everyone. They all took in a deep breath. None of them knew what was going to happen ahead of them but some things were certain…._

_One: They needed to save Kagome_

_Two: They needed hope and fate on their side. _

_And Third was only on Ichigo's mind….._

'_I will save the heart of my angel…..!!!!' Ichigo saw that the portal was about to end and lead them to the place they never knew they'd come back to after so long._

_Hueco Mundo…._

* * *

"Is she ready?" asked Aizen as he looked at Ulquiorra coming into the dining room were all the Espadas were talking and mostly waiting to see this 'Kagome' they were hearing about.

"She's changing…" responded Ulquiorra taking his seat.

"So…" a man with bright pink hair that went no longer than his shoulders. He had yellow mustard eyes and squared glasses, "Who exactly does this Kagome girl look like?"

"Szayel, be patient…." said a man with darker skin than all of the rest of the Espadas. He had a part of hollow mask on his chin that looked like it was the mouth of the hollow mask. He was taller than all the other Espadas as well and was bald only having four long bumps on top of his head.

"Well Aizen-sama is so interested in this girl…I just want to see what's so interesting about her…." answered Szayel as he crossed his arms across his chest. He slowly sighed.

"Oh look…." said Szayel, "Tia is here…." the woman that had given the clothes to Kagome was coming in the room and took her seat in the dining table.

"So? Is she ready?" asked Aizen as he smiled.

Tia sighed through her tall collar and shook her head giving the signal that no.

"Maybe someone should go and change her….?" suggested Szayel.

"Just be patient, Szayel…she will come…" Aizen closed his eyes as he placed his elbows on the table and chin on top of his hands

'_She will come…' _thought Aizen smirking.

* * *

Kagome slowly got up from the spot that she had cried her heart out. The floor had little stains from her newly dropped tears. As she got up she noticed through the curtains and windows that it was starting to become windier. She sighed and walked over to the clothes that the woman had given her.

"Should I change….?" asked Kagome to herself.

Kagome grabbed the clothes and hold on the air till it showed it was a dress. Kagome walked with the clothes to the mirror and saw herself being dirty.

"If I were you I'd change…." said a voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she hugged the dress and looked at the door seeing another man there.

Kagome thought he looked weird. He had purple silver hair and his eyes were closed, but he was smiling way to much. He was leaning against the entrance of her room, and was looking at her.

"And what makes you think I will….?" asked Kagome as she threw the dress to the bed.

The man smirked wider, "You want me to change you….?" Kagome blushed and was about to yell at him when she felt him appear behind her and slowly grab hold of her hips.

Kagome turned her head to her shoulder to see him looking at her and him in the mirror.

"We just don't accept Shinigami robes in here….so change, or I will change you….you decide…." and with that the man left, closing the door behind him and leaving Kagome look at the clothes at the bed again. She sighed.

"Fine…" she whispered and grabbed the dress once again.

* * *

The wind on the cold night desert was getting harsher. Ichigo took one step out the portal and looked around Hueco Mundo. He looked to see the moon being huge and bright like always. And to only see Aizen's castle right there in the middle. They were about 4 miles away from it.

"Hasn't changed a bit huh?" said Renji as he walked out and was now behind Ichigo. He was looking around just like Ichigo was. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and gripped the Shikon Jewel even tighter.

As all the Shinigami, including Sango, with Kirara, and Miroku landed in Hueco Mundo, they heard Ichigo speaking.

"Come on…."

"wait…." said Rangiku making Ichigo stop walking ahead of them.

"What?" asked Ichigo annoyed.

"you can't just go in there like that! We need to at least know where Kagome-chan is at? Right?" Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kept his normal face and was thinking.

"She's right…." answered Sansui smiling.

Ichigo glared at Sansui and looked back at Aizen's headquarters, "Where do you think she's be?"

"Well when Orihime-chan was taken by them, she was put in a dungeon I think that's what she told me…" said Rangiku putting her index finger on her chin and looking up at the night sky.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine will take it slowly…"

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and she glared at herself. She thought the dress was made from silk…no it was from silk!? And it looked expensive too!

Kagome sighed and turned to look at her back and turned back to see her in front view. It was a strapless dress that went down to her knees. It was pure white. On her waist was a little black ribbon wrapped triple times around then in front made a little bow. On the top part of her dress, which were at her chest, was a little bit of black lace, the bottom of the dress had the same. What was really weird to Kagome was to see some kind of buttons on the back of her dress on top. She looked back at the bed to see one more piece of clothing fabric. Kagome raised on of her eye brows as she walked towards it and grabbed it.

"What do I do with this?" Kagome was that the white fabric was actually transparent and also noticed it had one hole on each corner. "Hmmm…" Kagome buttoned the fabric on her back and she realized that was were it was suppose to go. The fabric was almost like a cape, that went down to the floor and very transparent.

"My, my…you look beautiful…." said Aizen as he leaned on the entrance of Kagome's room.

Kagome spun around, making the dress and cape turn gracefully. Kagome's eyes widened and covered her chest, she really didn't like the dress, especially the strapless part.

"But I think it's missing something…" smirked Aizen as he walked to her bed and grabbed the last piece of the accessory that was lying there. Kagome glared at Aizen as she still covered her chest.

Aizen looked at Kagome, and saw she was blushing, "Don't worry I won't hurt you…" Aizen gave her smile and started to walk towards her.

Kagome backed away, only making Aizen walk towards her still. Kagome kept her glare and continued to take steps back until she bumped against the wall. Aizen showed Kagome the accessory which looked like a choker.

"A choker?" said Kagome.

Aizen smiled and opened it at the end. It was gold and had 10 little balls, having each a different number.

"This is made from real gold…and as you can see 10 little gold balls with each having their own number." explained Aizen.

"I don't like the sound of this…the number thing sounds suspicious…" Kagome gulped and then her eyes widened as she saw that Aizen was right on top of her, holding the choker and his other hand running through her black ebony hair.

"Hmm…you don't trust me?" Aizen smirked and touched her soft pale cheek.

"OF COURSE NOT!!! YOU PEOPLE KIDNAPPED ME!!!!" Kagome soon felt the choker going around her neck as Aizen was placing it on.

"NO!!!!" she yelled as she tried to get away but soon she heard the choker clip. It was on her now.

"There…." Aizen got up and only saw that Kagome looked even more beautiful. He smiled showing his eyes were full of more than just interest in Kagome's power. It was something else.

Kagome tried to get off when Aizen only shook his head slowly, "Only I can take it off…"

Kagome eyes widened, "TAKE IT OFF!!!"

"But why? It's a gift from me to you…." Aizen only began to walk towards her bedroom doors and was closing the doors behind him, "Oh and please be a good girl…?"

The doors closed. Kagome touched her new choker and looked at herself in the mirror once again. There it was, 10 different golden little balls with each having a number 1-10. Kagome sighed and knew that they were planning something. She needed to escape and fast. Who knows what this choker did!? Kagome looked at the closed windows and decided it was time for some fresh air.

* * *

The dry white sand blew along with the wind and breeze. Ichigo ran a fast as he could, Rukia and Renji next to him and the rest of the group behind him.

As they got closer Ichigo took out the Shikon Jewel and saw it was glowing in the inside.

"What?" whispered Ichigo, but Rukia and Renji were able to hear.

The Shikon Jewel soon started to glow even brighter. Ichigo came to a sudden stop and kept starring at the jewel.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel glowing again?" asked Miroku as he came behind Ichigo.

Ichigo then got startled as he saw that the jewel began to float on it's own, and soon a ray of pink light shot up the sky. Soon the black and grey clouds started to form around the ray of light and before anyone blinked, cherry blossoms started to fall from the sky.

Byakuya and Yoruichi tried to catch one, but as they did the petals would go through their hand.

"What kind of cherry blossom petals are these?" asked Yoruichi looking at the sky once again.

Ichigo soon looked in front of him seeing someone was appearing.

"WHO"S THERE?!" asked Ichigo wrapping his hands over his Zanpaktou.

A woman about the age of 25-30 appeared. Her long wavy hair, the color of strawberry and a mix of light brown. It would look golden-like under the bright sun. Her eyes were hazel and her white skin glowed even more as a bright golden yellow light was illuminating her. She smiled, heavenly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it that the person in front of him was actually his mother.!?

"M-Mother….." Ichigo

Rukia looked at the woman standing in front of them and asked, "You mean as in your mother…Masaki Kurosaki?"

Masaki smiled, "Hello Ichigo, my son…"

Ichigo was sure a tear had fallen down to the white sand.

* * *

As Kagome opened the huge window doors and let the breeze come in. The curtains flew in all directions gracefully. Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling all the nature around her, even though it wasn't much. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She noticed that the sky was getting darker than usual since she first came. She sighed as she walked out into the balcony. She placed her hands on the balcony's stone little gate rails that only went up to her middle hip.

"Not much of a view, but at least the breeze is cool from here…." whispered Kagome as she let the breeze touch her soft delicate skin.

"Well also, at least it's quite…."

Kagome sighed and soon as she turned her head to the left, she saw the Shikon Jewel's pink ray of light up on the sky. She looked down to the place where it was coming from. She could see people in black robes and one person glowing almost gold and yellow. WAIT WHAT?! BLACK ROBES!?

"I-Is that I-Ichigo…?!"

* * *

As Aizen, Grimmjow, Gin, and Stark walked to Kagome's room they heard her say that if that was Ichigo?

Aizen narrowed his eyes and walked at a faster pace and soon he slammed the doors open. Grimmjow, Stark and Gin followed behind seeing Kagome on the balcony and looking out. Kagome heard the doors slam open and looked behind her, and could see Aizen's eyes filled with anger. Kagome gulped and started to hope but she did the thing that was only in her mind at that moment….

* * *

Ichigo saw his mother right in front of him and was so shocked to see her, he was unable to move.

"Why Ichigo, you surely have grown. But I can see you've also grown in maturity…." said Masaki as she got closer to Ichigo and touched his cheek.

"Is that really you mother?" asked Ichigo.

Masaki smiled, "Just my soul…Midoriko, I meet her."

"YOU MEET MIDORIKO-SAMA?!" exclaimed both Sango and Miroku. Masaki slowly nodded.

"Yes, she told me everything and even about Kagome…" Ichigo's eyes saddened as the thought of Kagome came back in his mind.

"You'll save her…" said Masaki as she smiled at her son.

Ichigo looked at his mother and gave a small slight smile, "I will…."

Masaki's smile grew larger, "Midoriko told me to tell you that she will guide you through your journey to get Kagome back." Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows, "I came to give you this…"

Masaki showed him something that was floating on her hand. It was a bright red colored mixed with black. Almost looked like a flame.

"What's this?" asked Ichigo.

"Put in the Shikon Jewel…" said Masaki looking that the floating Shikon Jewel.

Ichigo slowly took the flame and was now floating over his palm. He slowly walked to the floating jewel and looked at his mother. Masaki smiled, "Trust me…you'll be happy when you do it…"

Ichigo took in a deep breath. Everyone waited in silence.

"Who's Midoriko?" asked Momo to Hitsugaya in his ear.

"Long story…." whispered Hitsugaya.

Ichigo gulped and took one last glance at Masaki. His eyes widened as he saw that she was beginning to fade.

"M-Mother…!!" Ichigo tried to reach for her but was stopped when he heard his mother speak.

"Stay…Put the flame in the Shikon Jewel and you'll see what happens…oh and one last thing, Kagome is such a beautiful girl I hope for the best you two…." with that Masaki had vanished and transformed into cherry blossoms along with the ones that were falling from the sky. The cherry blossoms soon disappeared and the ray of light from the jewel disappeared. The sky turned back to normal, but the jewel was still floating. Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"Ichigo?" said Rukia, "You okay?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly, "Better…seeing my mother gave me the hope I needed…." Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them again. He let the black and red flame slowly go in the Shikon Jewel. Ichigo back away as he saw the Jewel turn pink with a mix of black and red flames inside of it.

"What was that suppose to do?" asked Soi Fon.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and soon his eyes widened as he and everyone heard a scream.

* * *

"What did you just say Kagome-chan?" asked Aizen as he got closer to her. Kagome wanted to jump and run away but she was to high up to jump. She could feel the anger in Aizen by his reiatsu.

"N-Nothing…" stuttered Kagome.

"I'm sure I heard the name of Ichigo?" said Gin as he walked next to Aizen.

"The name of that Shinigami?" asked Grimmjow smirking.

"I heard it…" said Stark yawning.

They were all walking towards her, and Kagome couldn't move she only did the thing she could think of first. Kagome's eyes were full of fear and so was her mind.

'_Save me!!! Ichigo!!!!!' _Kagome yelled in her thoughts but she soon opened her mouth.

* * *

'_Save me!!! Ichigo!!!!!' _Ichigo heard Kagome's voice in his mind, "What the-?!" Ichigo looked around, after hearing her voice in his head he thought she was close by.

"What's wrong?" asked Ukitake.

"I think I just heard Kagome's voice in my head…?" Ichigo looked around everywhere.

Ichigo looked at the Shikon Jewel and soon he realized what the flame was. It looked so familiar! It was part of his own reiatsu!!! And Kagome is part of the Shikon Jewel which only meant one thing!!

They could hear and talk to each other through their minds.

Ichigo was about to try to see if it would work, but he was stopped as he and everyone looked towards a balcony in Aizen's palace. There stood four men. All wearing the same color of robes. Pure white. And one teenage girl with black ebony hair and was wearing a dress with a cape.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I-Is that Kagome-chan?" whispered Rangiku starring at the balcony. They all saw that the four men one of them was Aizen.

"That's Aizen…" whispered Soi Fon.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya both narrowed their eyes. Yoruichi and Soi Fon both kept their same expressions while everyone else had fear, anger, and both at seeing Aizen.

"Are they trying to hurt Kagome!!??" exclaimed Momo.

Ichigo grabbed his Zanpaktou from his back, and he heard the scream that echoed through all of Hueco Mundo.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled with all her energy and soul. Ichigo's reiatsu was soon rising, turning black and red.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo. Making Kagome and the two Espadas and Gin, and Aizen turn to see Ichigo in his Bankai form. Kagome's eyes widened.

He was there.

Aizen smirked, "Get all the Espadas ready for battle…."

* * *

**There's the first Chapter for the sequel to Heart Back into the Living Dead!! **

**Did you like it?**

**Please Review if you want me to update!!! Please!!! Thank you for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Battles Have Begun

**YAY!! Chapter 2 of the sequel!!**

**So did you like the first chapter? Took awhile to type but I had fun doing it :] **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and reviewing I really appreciate it =] **

**Anyways…ready to read chapter 2? I am ready to read reviews!! Lol **

**Here's chapter 2 of Saving the Heart of an Angel!!**

**Song: Wanna-Kana **

**

* * *

**

"Get the Espadas ready for battle…" whispered Aizen to Gin as he smirked.

Gin nodded and soon disappeared.

Aizen saw Kagome watching at Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…" said Aizen, making Kagome turn around and look at them, "Kill him…" he ordered.

Grimmjow smirked and soon disappeared and reappeared down on the sand waiting for Ichigo coming as he ran towards him. Grimmjow waited patiently, he had his aqua eyes closed and his breathing was calm. Kagome's eyes widened…

"I-Ichigo!!!!!" Kagome's mouth was covered by Stark's hand that showed the number one tattoo on it. Kagome tried to get away only to feel Stark's other free arm wrap around her waist and tighten. Kagome fidgeted more.

"Stark…" said Aizen closing his eyes, "Take Kagome away from this room…"

Stark nodded and soon disappeared along with Kagome. Ichigo saw Kagome's body vanish, which only made him angrier, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STARK YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!"

Grimmjow appeared in front of him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes and jumping a few steps back, saw that Grimmjow was smirking at him.

"You think I'll let you save her?" asked Grimmjow tilting his head to the side.

"I don't need your opinions. I will save her even if it costs me my life…" Ichigo jumped up and soon noticed that Grimmjow did the same. They were eye to eye.

"Like I said…" whispered Grimmjow, "I WON"T LET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grimmjow lifted up his right leg, ready to kick Ichigo to the sand, but Ichigo was able to block it with his Zanpaktou.

Ichigo glared at him, "Then I'll just have to kill you from here!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's leg away. Both of them floating on air. Ichigo turned his head to see everyone down at the ground, looking at him.

"GO FIND KAGOME!!!" yelled Ichigo as he blocked another attack from Grimmjow. Grimmjow was starting to kick and punch him, but Ichigo kept blocking the attacks with his Zanpaktou and dodging them.

Sango and Miroku nodded and started to run away from the group. Kirara transformed into her full demon form, as Sango and Miroku jumped onto of her.

Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the stomach and fell to the ground. Ichigo landed on the soft white sand and looked at all the Shinigami behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!? GO FIND KAGOME NOW!!! I"LL CATCH UP TO YOU GUYS LATER!!!" and with that Ichigo yelled, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Getsuga Tensho was going directly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirking dodged it by using his speed to appear behind Ichigo. Grimmjow punched Ichigo as he turned around. Ichigo falling to the ground and standing up as fast as he could, was supporting himself from his Zanpaktou.

"GO!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he saw that the rest of the Shinigami were still standing there, "I SAID GO!!!!!"

Ichigo ran directly towards Grimmjow, ready to strike his sword into Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow did the same, his hand in a form of a fist, glowing turquoise and aqua.

As both of them collided, blood spilled on both sides. Ichigo's Zanpaktou went in Grimmjow's chest but didn't stab where he wanted. Grimmjow had punched Ichigo in chest also, making the blood from both chest fall to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger Kurosaki…." said Grimmjow as he and Ichigo jumped away from each other.

"You've seen nothing yet…" smirked Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed looking at Byakuya.

"Let's go…" said Byakuya starting to walk towards the gates to Aizen's palace.

"W-Wait nii-san!! We can't just leave Ichigo there battling!!" yelled Rukia. Byakuya glared at her then he looked behind him.

"Yoruichi, Momo your coming with me…" they both nodded as they followed Byakuya. They both disappeared and soon Hitsugaya started to speak.

"Rangiku, Soi Fon you'll be coming with me…" they both also nodded as they followed him. Hitsugaya looked back at Rukia and Renji, and soon vanished with the other two girls. Sansui smiled and looked at Ukitake.

"Should we go to?" asked Sansui. Ukitake nodded and both of them also vanished.

Rukia sighed, "I guess that leaves only us…" Rukia saw Sesshomaru and Renji standing next to each other. Both having the same height and same kinda of serious look.

Sesshomaru sighed and started to walk past Renji then Rukia. He looked back from his shoulder, "Let's go…" Sesshomaru kept walking. Rukia looking at Renji, they decided to follow. Rukia and Renji looked back at Ichigo and Grimmjow still fighting, but smiling.

"Both of them are idiots…" whispered Rukia sighing.

Renji took in a deep breath and began to yell, "ICHIGO!!! YOU BETTER NOT DIE HERE!!!!!"

Ichigo looked back from his shoulder to see Renji giving him a thumbs up, and continued to walk. Ichigo smiled and continued to focus on the battle with Grimmjow.

* * *

"LET ME GO!!!" yelled Kagome. To Kagome it seemed it was the only word she knew today. She had been yelling it for so many times! Kagome sighed "Please?" she asked.

Stark opened the rooms to one of the tallest towers. Kagome turned her head to see the room inside.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!!!" For some reason Kagome was able to get off Stark's grip and started to run down the stairs when she felt a sudden warm wrap around her tiny waist. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. Before she knew it, she was slammed and pinned against a wall. Stark on top of her, holding her waist.

"Where do you think your doing?" said Stark as he looked bored.

Kagome glared at him, "AWAY FROM HERE! I DON"T WANT TO BE HERE!!! I WANT TO BE WITH ICHIGO!!!"

For some reason Stark glared at her at hearing the Shinigami's name.

Ichigo.

He never liked that Shinigami, especially because of his powers and now he hated him, for a reason he didn't know himself. Stark smirked, as he thought of a question to ask Kagome.

"Are you in love with him?" Stark kept looking into her eyes, waiting for the answer. Stark wanted to see the look on her face, thinking he would see blush on her face, eyes closing, but he was wrong.

"Yes" Kagome answered as she looked away.

Stark wasn't ready for an answer like that. He thought she would deny it, but then again he remembered that her soft pink lips were already taken. Ichigo had kissed them. Stark chuckled lightly making Kagome look at him.

"Your staying here and that's final…" Stark grabbed her from her arm and dragged her to the room once again.

"NO!!" yelled Kagome trying to get away from his hold.

Stark threw her onto the bed that was in the room. As Kagome fell on top of it and looked back at Stark, she saw he was starting to close the door. Kagome got up as fast as she could and ran towards the door. Stark closed the door and locked it from the outside, leaving Kagome kicking and hitting the door to open. Stark smirked and returned to the dining room.

* * *

"Open it…" ordered Byakuya to Momo and Yoruichi as they opened the doors to one of the rooms inside the palace. Yoruichi went inside first noticing it was an empty room with nothing in it. Everything was plain white.

"What's this suppose to be?" asked Momo going in after Yoruichi.

"Got me…" answered Yoruichi, seeing Byakuya walk past her and looking around the room. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He had thought he felt something behind these doors.

"Hmm…seems like I got visitors…" said a voice.

Yoruichi looked up at the ceiling while Momo looked around. Byakuya kept his gaze straight at the wall in front of him. He soon got out his Zanpaktou and slashed the wall, taking out the illusion that was in the room. The room soon transformed into a dark shadow one. Having grey silver curtains everywhere. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he saw a person appearing. A short person, with white pale skin. Short black hair that only went down to his chin. It looked like a girl at first but Byakuya and Yoruichi realized it was guy when he smiled. His eyes were the same color as Rukia and wore long sleeves. On the top of his forehead were three purple little diamond lined up.

He smiled.

"Hmm.." said Yoruichi walking next to Byakuya, "I've heard about you…"

"You have?" asked the boy tilting his head to the side.

Byakuya closed his eyes and Momo waited silently.

"Your Luppi? I'm I right?" asked Yoruichi as she smirked.

The boy smirked, "Correct…" Luppi got out his Zanpaktou, and aimed it towards the three Shinigami, "and I have gotten orders to kill you three and anyone who is here to get the Kagome girl…"

Luppi, with his fast Espada speed appeared behind Momo, "I'll kill her first…" whispered Luppi, licking his lips.

Byakuya and Yoruichi underestimated him. Byakuya who used his own Shinigami speed, appeared behind Luppi himself. Luppi who looked behind his shoulder, and jumped up in the air only to find Yoruichi right in front of him.

Yoruichi smirked as she kicked him in stomach and made him crash into the wall and destroy it.

Yoruichi landed on the floor with her two feet and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No…we will kill you first…" said Yoruichi.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in front of Soi Fon and Rangiku, walking down the hallways that seemed like they would never end.

"Is there an end to this hallway at all?" asked Rangiku.

Soi Fon closed her eyes and sighed, "At this pace, we will never find Kagome or even Aizen."

Hitsugaya stopped walking and soon he felt a reiatsu coming their way. He got out his Zanpaktou and gripped it tighter as he felt the reiatsu came closer. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at the spot that Hitsugaya was looking at, while Soi Fon kept her serious face on, but she was still feeling the reiatsu.

"HAHAHAH! What do we got here?" a man, skinny but well built came from the shadows. He was smiling at them. He ran his fingers through his pink hair that went down to his shoulder. His yellow mustard eyes never leaving his enemies while he wore glasses.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes even more, and wrapped her hands on her Zanpaktou, and positioned herself for battle.

"Y-Your…." Rangiku was about to continue but was cut off.

"Yes…I'm Szayel Aporro Grantz" he smiled as he took out his own Zanpaktou, "Now what might help you with? You aren't suppose to be here you know?"

Hitsugaya and Soi Fon prepared themselves.

"We don't care…" answered Soi Fon, "Now if you don't mind, get out of our way…"

Szayel smirked, "I do mind, because if you're here for that Kagome girl…you'll never get to her, unless you get through me!!" Szayel jumped up, with his Zanpaktou and yelled, " FORNICARAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out of no where, four thin wings came out of Szayel's back. Hanging form the wings were like blood drops. Hitsugaya's guard was off, as Szayel hit him and sent him flying directly towards a wall, with one his wings. Szayel landed gracefully and turned his attention to Soi Fon and Rangiku.

Rangiku saw Hitsugaya being thrown off to the wall and was really pissed now.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR CAPTAIN!!!!" Rangiku got her Zanpaktou out and rose it about her head, " HAINEKO!!!"

Rangiku's Zanpaktou turned into ashes and were going directly at Szayel. Szayel smirked, and in a blink of an eye he had disappeared and reappeared behind Rangiku.

"MATSUMOTO-SAN!!!" yelled Soi Fon as she tried to ran towards them.

"No one will get to her…" whispered Szayel in Rangiku's ear and before anyone could see his movements, his Zanpaktou had gone through her stomach. Rangiku's eyes widened with the mix of fear and pain. Szayel drew his sword out of her as he let her fall down onto her knees and started to cough out blood.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and she soon began to glow a mix of silver and white, "SHUNKO!!"

She began to punch her way and kick. She tried to at least hit Szayel once, but no luck. When she was about to punch, she was sure she was going to hit him directly at his face, but she felt her fist stop. Szayel was grabbing her fist, with only one hand.

"Your pretty strong…" said Szayel as he smirked. He tightened his grip on her fist and soon pushed her back with all his strength and made her crash to another wall, "But not strong enough…."

Rangiku was able to catch her breath a bit and had stopped her coughing. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hitsugaya getting up from the pile mess of the wall that had crumbled down.

"Bastard…" whispered Hitsugaya getting up, "you'll pay for that…"

Szayel turned to face Hitsugaya. They were only a few feet away from each other.

"Oh?" whispered Szayel, as he smiled.

'BANKAI!!!" yelled Hitsugaya. Ice wings grew out from Hitsugaya's back, and his arm that was holding his Zanpaktou was covered in ice.

"This ends here…" whispered Hitsugaya as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.

* * *

"Never seen a place so huge…." whispered Miroku walking in front of Sango who had Kirara on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean…" answered Sango looking at her right and left. They both had their guard up. They had heard from Rukia before that these Arrancars and Espadas were really strong and should never be underestimated.

Miroku sighed, catching Sango attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango walking to his side.

"I'm worried on what they might do to Kagome-sama…." he answered.

Sango looked down on the ground, "Yes, so I'm I, but we must be strong in order to protect her and save her."

Miroku smiled slowly and so did Sango. Before they were about to talk, they heard Kirara growling.

Sango raised one of her eye brows in confusion.

"What's wrong Kirara?" she asked as she saw Kirara jump off her shoulder and growling directly behind a door that was in front of Miroku. Miroku raised one of his eye brows too and looked back at Sango.

"Should we check?" asked Miroku.

Sango gulped and nodded. They both walked forward and placed their hands on the white doors and started to push them open. To their surprise, they saw the room led them outside, but somewhere different. It looked like a garden, the ground with white sand and only a few dead trees, having their own wood dried. Miroku looked up to see there was a ceiling made of glass windows. He narrowed his eyes and found something suspicious about this place.

"You feel it?" asked Miroku as his head came back down.

"Yeah…" Sango's grip on her Hiraikotsu tighten, and Kirara transformed into her true form once again, growling as she transformed.

The sand ahead of Miroku, Sango, and Kirara soon started to form into a whirlwind. Miroku and Sango tried to see inside of it or see who was making the whirlwind. But to their surprise, the whirlwind exploded, sending all the sand everywhere. Miroku got in front of Sango having his back protect them both. They had their eye close, making sure that sand wouldn't go in them.

"Hahahaha, you guys don't look like Shinigami to me…" said a voice which sent shivers on their spines.

Sango and Miroku, managed to open their eyes and widened them the second they saw the person who was standing there. He was tall, and very tall and slim. He had long straight black hair that went down a little past his shoulders. He wore a patch on his left eye and his clothing was weird. He had a collar that was behind his head and was big, in the shape of an oval. But what scared Sango and Miroku the most was his right eye. It looked so much like a snake's.

The man smiled, showing his upper teeth, "Oh how rude of me…my name is Nnoitra Jiruga, and let me guess…you are here to save that girl right?"

Sango and Miroku's eyes narrowed as they got up straight.

"Where is she?" asked Sango as she tighten her grip on her Hiraikotsu once more.

The man smirked, and chuckled. Miroku gripping his staff tighter was ready for what was to come. But something surprised them even more, as Nnoitra got out a huge ax-like weapon, that the end had the shape of two crescent moons, that were blades.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me…." he gripped his weapon tighter as he ran towards Sango and Miroku and Kirara.

* * *

As Stark walked to the laboratory, he saw that Tia and Ulquiorra were going in there too.

"You're here Stark?" said Tia as she opened the doors. Ulquiorra who had his hands in his pockets while Stark did the same, walked inside. They saw Gin sitting in front of the computers.

"So is it complete?" asked Stark yawning.

Gin got up from his seat and looked behind his shoulder, "Just needs a little bit more of adjustments then we are done."

Gin gave them a wider smile.

"Will this work?" asked Tia raising one of her eye brows.

Gin looked back at the screens of the computers behind him. The lights sifting colors and scenes.

"We are certain that it will…" answered Gin.

"What's so special about this Kagome Shinigami anyways?" asked Stark walking towards Gin and looking at the screens.

Gin turned his head to him, "Let's just say that Kagome, according to what Aizen and Szayel collected, she has spiritual energy as high as the three of you together. Ulquiorra raised one of his own eye brows while Tia's eyes widened.

"She's that strong!!!" exclaimed Tia.

Gin turned his whole body towards them, "That's why we won't let the Shinigami have her. Her power should belong to us, but before we get her powers, we want to see the Shinigami suffer…as they see one of their own killing them…." Gin smiled, looking back at the computer screens and sitting back on his seat.

"Kagome Higurashi…will not be a Shinigami any longer…."

* * *

**There's chapter 2 of Saving the Heart of An Angel**

**That sucked huh? **

**I know but it's long and don't worry the battle with Grimmjow vs. Ichigo will continue on the next chapter and we will see who Rukia, Renji, and Sesshomaru have to battle. **

**And Naraku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha are schedule to come back in later chapters. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you want me to keep updating!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Hello! We have gotten to Chapter 3! **

**Should I still continue? I really need your opinions :]**

**Well anyways here's Chapter 3 **

**INUYASHA KANKETSU-HEN IS OUT EPISODE 1!!!**

**EPISODE 2 WILL COME OUT ON OCTOBER 10th**

**Song: How Come-Brown Eyed Girls**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was walking in front of both Rukia and Renji. In silence which totally gave Renji the creeps.

'_This atmosphere is to….' _Renji's eye brow was beginning to twitch and Rukia was able to see.

"You okay Renji?" she asked.

"GOD DAMN!!!!! CAN"T YOU EVEN TELL US WERE YOUR TAKING US!!???" Renji was about to punch Sesshomaru since he didn't answer him.

Renji was about to yell at him again when he saw Sesshomaru get out his own sword. Renji heard Rukia doing the same.

"What's-…." Renji was cut off by the great amount of reiatsu coming their way.

"I've felt this reiatsu before…." whispered Rukia. Renji's eyes narrowed knowing exactly who it was. Rukia and Renji took one glance at Sesshomaru, to find him starring at the place that it was coming from. He hadn't move an inch or his facial expression hadn't change neither.

They soon felt the ground shake as they saw a huge person jump from the ceiling.

HE WAS HUGE!!

He had dark skin, with four bumps on his head, he was also bald. On his back he only had a small black ponytail. On his chin, was the jaw bone of a hollow mask. He wore no shirt, so you were able to see his bare muscle chest. On his left shoulder, you could see his Espada number.

10

"Espada number 10?" whispered Renji getting out his own Zanpaktou. Sesshomaru raised one of his eye brows.

The man smirked, "So you're the Shinigami's that are here for that wench?"

"Who you calling wench!!?" exclaimed Rukia, ready to kill the man. She was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand, holding her shoulder.

"Who are you?" demanded Sesshomaru to know.

The man sighed, "My name is Yammy Rialgo, and the Espada that will kill you this very moment!!!" Before Sesshomaru could talk, Yammy got out his Zanpaktou and yelled, "IRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Renji and Rukia's eyes widened knowing that he was starting to release his powers. His size of his body had increased dramatically that it even surprised Sesshomaru but was careful not to show it. The one on his shoulder had disappeared only leaving the 0 on it. His height almost to the ceiling. Rukia and Renji raised their heads to see his eyes were farther away.

Sesshomaru sighed, "What a pain…."

Sesshomaru jumped up and swung his sword cutting Yammy's arm twice. Yammy's blood fell to the ground in big drops. Sesshomaru landed and looked at his arm only to see it did no damage at all, or damage enough to weaken him.

"Ha! You really think you can defeat me with a puny attack like that!?" Yammy's tail appeared and soon slammed against Sesshomaru throwing him up at the ceiling. Renji growled and soon yelled as well.

"I GOT NO TIME FOR THIS CRAP!!! ROAR ZABIMARU!!!"

Renji's Zanpaktou soon stretched, going directly to Yammy. Rukia didn't hesitate to join in the battle. She got her own Zanpaktou out.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!" her Zanpaktou turned to the most beautiful Zanpaktou in Soul Society, "SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!!!"

Below Yammy, began to form a huge circle or ice. It started to glow white with baby blue ice. The snowflakes rose and little fragments of ice. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she saw that the ice began to rise up, crashing through the ceiling. He was frozen in Rukia's ice. She saw that it soon began to crack.

"Got him…" whispered Rukia.

Renji narrowed his eyes, and Sesshomaru was able to jump down and narrowed his eyes as well.

"Not quite…" said both Sesshomaru and Renji.

The ice crumbled down showing that Yummy was in perfect condition.

"It's going to take more than ice to take me down…." said Yummy as he laughed.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red, "Really now?"

* * *

Blood dripped down, from their arms and heads. It ran down on their eyes and cheeks. Both exhausted, you were able to hear their breathing.

"Not bad…" said Grimmjow as his own reiatsu began to rise.

Ichigo smirked, "Could say the same about you…." Ichigo's black and red reiatsu rose up making Grimmjow worry a bit.

'_**Send him to hell, Ichigo!!'**_

'Shut up!! Let me deal with this!!'

'_**Why should I? Just let me out I can take over this…'**_

'_I said to shut up!!'_

Ichigo's hand came up to his face and in a blink of an eye, his hollow mask had appeared. Grimmjow smirked.

"It was about time you went to your hollow mask form…." said Grimmjow.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed behind his mask. In full speed he appeared behind Grimmjow and swung his Zanpaktou on Grimmjow's back, leaving a slash mark. Grimmjow flinched at the pain that was caused. He jumped up, making Ichigo growl and reappear behind him once again.

Grimmjow looked behind from his shoulder in fear. He wondered in his head why Ichigo had gotten stronger just now. He looked like he just started the battle in perfect condition. Ichigo growled as he slashed him once more on his back leaving an 'X', dripping out blood everywhere. Grimmjow fell down to the ground and yelled in pain.

"BASTARD!!!!" yelled Grimmjow trying to get up but only to feel being stomped by a foot on his back with his wounds. He yelled in pain as the foot kept putting pressure on his wounds that were bleeding even more.

Ichigo's foot was forcing more pressure into Grimmjow 's wounds, letting the blood come out even more and deadly.

"GET THE HELL OFF!!!" yelled Grimmjow as he tried to get out but Ichigo's weight on his foot was to much for his back that it hurt every time he moved. Grimmjow's aqua eyes widened as he heard the chains on Ichigo's Zanpaktou move.

Ichigo was ready to stab him to death. Did he really want to save Kagome so bad? Grimmjow tried his hardest to get away. Ichigo's Zanpaktou rose above his head, as Ichigo was holding it with one hand. The Zanpaktou came down, Grimmjow's eyes closed ready for the Zanpaktou to pierce through his pale skin.

KLANK!!!

A green with black light had knocked Ichigo's Zanpaktou out of his own hand. The Zanpaktou landed about 6 feet away from Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow opened his eyes feeling the reiatsu and looked at the person that had sent the light towards Ichigo's Zanpaktou.

Meanwhile Ichigo looked at his own hand and looked the same way as Grimmjow with his hollow mask still on. He was growling quietly, and he was angry for the act that had happened.

There he was…Ulquiorra, having his hand extended, obviously showing that he was the one that shot the ray of light to Ichigo.

"U-Ulquiorra….?" whispered Grimmjow. He soon felt his back being back to normal with less pain as Ichigo jumped up and down to his Zanpaktou. Ulquiorra slowly walked towards Grimmjow and kneeled down.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Grimmjow ready to kill Ulquiorra for interfering in his battle with Ichigo.

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at Ichigo, "Now if you don't mind Kurosaki…I'll be taking him…" and with that a big grey and green bubble surrounded Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and soon vanished along with it. Ichigo growled and his mask disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo, angry at the fact that they ran away.

He grabbed his Zanpaktou and sighed, "Well at least I can go find Kagome now and not stay outside…"

With that said, Ichigo turned back into this normal Shinigami state and put his Zanpaktou on his back and started to run towards the gates that were already open.

* * *

Yoruichi kicked Luppi in his face and forced him back, but Luppi was able to take half the damage as he jumped up and did a back flip. He landed 8 feet away from everyone.

"I got no time for this…." whispered Byakuya.

"HA! You think I want to fight weaklings like you!?" Luppi smirked almost showing if he had seen the blood he'd been craving for, "TREPADORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoruichi, and Momo's eyes widened at the horror that was right there in front of them. Byakuya kept his sights at Luppi, not changing his expression.

Suddenly Luppi's laugh was echoed in the room. Yoruichi found herself being wrapped in a tentacle and so did Momo. They were both lifted up in the air. Their eyes widened even more at seeing Luppi with a hard covered vest on his chest, and behind him were 8 tentacles moving.

Another tentacle was going directly at Byakuya but Byakuya was able to cut it off with his Zanpaktou.

"Ow! That hurt you know?" said Luppi as his tentacle came back to him. He smirked at Byakuya, "But it's going to take more than a mere cut to kill me…." his cut off tentacle grew back which easily surprised Byakuya.

Soon Byakuya heard screaming pain from both Yoruichi and Momo and saw that the tentacles had blood on them. It was dripping down to the ground.

"Hahaha…seems that my own tentacles are hungry for blood too…." said Luppi looking up at Yoruichi and Momo.

The tentacles had spikes at the very end and were now piercing in Yoruichi and Momo's body. They kept screaming in pain. Luppi glanced a look at Byakuya.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked as he smiled evilly.

Byakuya closed his eyes, as his Zanpaktou's edge was facing down on the ground. Byakuya let it drop down.

"Bankai…." whispered Byakuya, as his Zanpaktou was absorbed into the ground.

* * *

Kagome was tired. Her eyelids started to get heavy. Her left over tears ran down her cheeks and down to her chin, till they fell to the floor. Kagome sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

'_Ichigo…..'_

* * *

'_Ichigo….' _Ichigo ran in the halls as he heard Kagome's voice once again in his head. He stopped running and smiled at hearing her voice again.

'_Kagome you alright?' _

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened and her head shot up surprised to hear Ichigo's own voice in her head.

'_Ichigo? Is that you?'_

Kagome couldn't help but smile. But she wasn't sure if it was him or she was dreaming or imagining him in her head.

'_Yes it's me….' _Said Ichigo in his mind but actually talking to Kagome.

'_Wait!? How is that possible?!' _Kagome was happy yes but also confused.

'_Let's just say that my dead mother came and did this….' _answered Ichigo.

'_Your dead mother? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know….' _said Kagome.

Ichigo shook his head and decided to lean on a wall and have a little talk with Kagome.

'_No it's alright. She died many years ago.' _

Kagome frowned but a smile then appeared, _'But then how are we able to talk to each other through thoughts?'_

Ichigo's smile never faded. He was happy. Happy to hear Kagome' s voice. Her warm soothing voice in his head, _'Let's just say some of my reiatsu went into the Shikon Jewel'_

Kagome's eyes widened. She checked her chest, everywhere to find the Shikon Jewel. But it was no where to be found, _'THE SHIKON JEWEL!?'_

Ichigo chuckled, _'Don't worry, I have it here with me. It's in safe hands' _

Kagome sighed of relief, _'Oh thank you….but then some of your own reiatsu came contact with the Shikon Jewel and now where able to talk to each other through thoughts?' _

Ichigo closed his eyes, still smiling, '_yes…'_

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle in her head. Of course Ichigo heard her little chuckle.

'_What's so funny?' _he asked.

Kagome smiled as she got up and sat on the bed in the room, '_I'm just happy'_

'_about?' _Ichigo knew exactly why, but he just wanted to hear it.

'_Being able to talk you like this…' _Kagome laid her back on the bed, closing her eyes.

Ichigo couldn't help but make his smile wider. He stood up straight, _'You okay though?'_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, starring at the ceiling above her, _'Yes…and you?'_

Ichigo sighed loudly, _'After you talking to me, I've never been better….'_

Kagome sighed, _'I meant physically Ichigo-kun….'_

Ichigo chuckled in his head, _'I'll come get you, I promise….'_

'_You didn't answer me….' _said Kagome in her head closing her eyes again.

Ichigo started to walk down the halls again, _'Where you at?'_

Kagome sat up and opened her eyes and looked around the room, _'I just know that I'm in a tall tower. It's dark in here, but the room has a little square window on the ceiling.'_

Ichigo sighed, _'I promise I'll get you back….'_

Kagome smiled, '_Now answer me. How are you in you physical state?'_

Ichigo chuckled in his head, _'I'm fine, don't worry about it….'_

Kagome laid back on the bed and slowly closed her eyes, '_Just be careful Ichigo-kun. Don't over do it…okay?'_

Ichigo nodded, _'I promise I won't. Just rest now…I'll leave for awhile…but if your in danger yell my name in your head, okay?' _Ichigo really wanted Kagome out of danger and if it took her a loud scream in her head to do it, he was okay with it.

Kagome smiled in her closed eyes has she began to fall asleep on the bed, _'I'll yell out your name….' _

Ichigo smiled and began to run again in the halls ready to cut anything in his way.

'_I love you' _he said, but he never heard anything back from her as he knew she was tired.

She was asleep, and she was surely that she was dreaming of him.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Stark walked down the halls, heading to his room. To his surprise he heard arguing right around the corner. He decided to go check what the problem was. As he yawned the whole way there he saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow arguing…again. Stark sighed, he was tired of the same crap everyday with them.

Stark walked towards them as he yawned for the last time, "what's the problem this time?" asked Stark.

Grimmjow gave a glare towards both Ulquiorra and Stark, "THE PROBLEM!? THE PROBLEM HERE IS THAT THE EMO MAN HERE INTURUPTED THE FIGHT BETWEEN ME AND ICHIGO!!!!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he leaned against the wall, "If I let you, you would have been dead in a blink of an eye…."

Stark decided to listen to their argument and wait for the right moment to talk to them.

"YOU THINK I'M THAT WEAK!?" exclaimed Grimmjow ready to torn off Ulquiorra's head off his body.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smirk slowly, "Have you forgotten?"

Stark decided it was time to talk, "You can't die. None of the 10 Espadas can die no matter what, remember?"

Grimmjow glared at them with much anger. Of course he hadn't forgotten.

"All of us 10 Espadas can't die." said Stark walking back to his room. He stopped and looked behind his shoulder, "We are needed in order for Kagome's Shinigami side to die and as well as her human side…."

And with that Stark left. Leaving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow spit on the ground and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" asked Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow looked behind his shoulder. He was smiling, "I'm going to go check on Kagome…."

Ulquiorra sighed as both himself and Grimmjow went on opposite directions and vanished in the shadows of the halls.

* * *

**Should I continue? **

**Oh I want to say thank you to those who have reviewed through out the whole story and since Heart Back into the Living Dead!**

**Please Please Please Review!**

**It really helps me get motivated to write for you guys and girls =]**


	4. Chapter 4: All Heart,Soul and Blood

**Hello Everyone and I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers! **

**We have gotten to Chapter 4! **

**Wow! Are you excited to know what happens next? **

**I know you are!!!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Song: With You-AAA(attack all around)**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya stood up straight as he was sure that Rangiku wouldn't cough out blood any longer.

"Captain H-Hitsugaya…." whispered Rangiku.

"Stay…" said Hitsugaya not looking at her. Soi Fon was able to get her conscious back and saw that the battle with Hitsugaya and Szayel was about to start.

Hitsugaya glared at Szayel as Szayel licked his own pale lips. His mustard yellow eyes never leaving Hitsugaya's ice ones.

"So you want to battle me huh?" asked Szayel as his wings moved up and down gently and slowly.

Hitsugaya's blood from his head dripped down, staining his white and black Shinigami robes. Szayel closed his eyes and vanished as Hitsugaya blinked.

'_Damn where did he go…?!' _Hitsugaya looked behind him, to his right and left, but no where, _'DAMN!!'_

"Maybe you should check above…?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. There he was. Flying with his thin wings like nothing. He was smirking at him. Szayel's wings came behind Hitsugaya.

"Captain!!!" yelled Rangiku as she tried to get up but she was unable to. Her eyes widened as one of Szayel's wings came behind Hitsugaya and one of it's blood like drops sucked in Hitsugaya.

She watched in horror and so did Soi Fon. Soi Fon was fully able to stand up and run to Rangiku.

"W-What's going on…?" asked Soi Fon as she stared at the blood like drop, that had formed into a huge flower like drop and had actually sucked in Hitsugaya. Szayel smirked as Hitsugaya was dropped on the ground once again.

As Hitsugaya landed on 2 legs and 2 arms, he saw Szayel sitting on a chair and extending his arm to the right. One of the bloodlike drops expanded and dropped a doll on his hand. The doll had white spiky hair. Along with ice colored eyes the same as Hitsugaya's and the same clothing. All three Shinigami soon realized what it was.

"A-A voodoo doll…?" whispered Rangiku.

Soi Fon didn't like this one bit, "What do you plan on doing with that?" she asked.

Szayel closed his eyes and with his other free hand, he extended his index finger close to the voodoo dolls head and flicked it. Hitsugaya on the other hand felt the pain on his own head and fell back on the floor. He brought up his hand to the part where he felt the flick. There it was a cut. And it was bleeding!

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and so did Rangiku.

"Let me make this more fun…." said Szayel as he licked his lips.

Soi Fon and Rangiku decided it was time for action, but Szayel was to quick for them. Another one of his wings came behind Soi Fon. Soi Fon was to slow to even realize that she was sucked in the same way as Hitsugaya. Rangiku's eyes were filled with horror and fear. The smell was on her too.

"C-Captain Soi Fon!!!" yelled Rangiku. Rangiku got up, ignoring the pain in her body and, with her Zanpaktou she stabbed the blood like drop. It soon let go of Soi Fon. She was coughing as if inside their was no oxygen.

Rangiku grabbed Soi Fon's shoulders knowing she might fall. She looked at Rangiku and so did Hitsugaya after sitting up. There it was in his hand. A voodoo doll like Soi Fon. Soi Fon's eyes widened. As she saw Szayel making a cut on her arm. She yelled at the pain that was caused by a mere doll. She took a glance at her arm and could see the blood run down her arm and her sleeves.

She glared at Szayel along with Hitsugaya. They both got up.

Rangiku on the other hand decided to plan something else.

Szayel laughed, "Let's make more fun…more exciting…" Szayel imitated a voice of Soi Fon on her doll and soon the doll started to glow silver and white. It was her Shunko! Her hand made a punch and was coming contact with the other doll, Hitsugaya. She widened her eyes, at the fact that she was doing the same. She was running directly towards Hitsugaya with her fist aiming at his stomach. As Szayel made Soi Fon punch Hitsugaya's stomach on his doll, Soi Fon did the same to the real thing!

Hitsugaya yelled while Rangiku looked at Szayel, "STOP THIS NOW!!!!"

Szayel couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Why? It's not everyday you get to see two Shinigamis fight each other right?"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she saw Szayel's dolls fighting each other. She looked at Soi Fon and Hitsugaya, they were fighting each other too. Each other's blood falling to the ground, wounds opening, screams echoing in the halls. Rangiku closes her eyes and vanishes without Szayel and the two other Shinigami noticing.

As Szayel was enjoying his little show, he didn't realize that Rangiku had sneaked up behind him. She lifted her Zanpaktou up on the air, "HAIN-" she was cut off she was felt a foot kicking in her stomach. She crashed in the wall behind her. Szayel heard the kick and crash behind him and turned around to see Ulquiorra standing.

"U-Ulquiorra….?" whispered Szayel.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed. Her breathing was soothing. The darkness was around her. In her head she decided it was time to wakeup, who knew where she be now. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and the first thing she saw was aqua glowing eyes starring right at her. Kagome could see a smile below the eyes. Her eyes widened at realizing who it was.

Grimmjow.

He came out of the shadows of the room. Kagome opened her mouth ready to scream her lungs out, but her mouth was covered by Grimmjow's hand. Kagome narrowed her eyes at seeing Grimmjow smirk as he covered her mouth. He was starring at her eyes and her at his. He could see the fear in them.

"Shh…I'm not going to hurt you…." he said as he slowly slid his hand away from her mouth. Kagome gave him only a glare back. Grimmjow of course saw the glare directed at him. He raised one of his eye brows.

"Now why should you glare at me?" he asked.

Kagome was about to talk to Ichigo on her mind. Telling him that Grimmjow was right here with her, but her eyes widened at seeing Grimmjow sit on the bed's edge. She saw his back. It had dried blood, but the 'X' mark was still carved in his skin. Grimmjow saw her starring at his back. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Your Kurosaki did this…." he said. Her head shot up looking at Grimmjow.

"I-Ichigo-kun…?" she stuttered.

Grimmjow nodded, "With his Zanpaktou of course…."

Kagome's glare came back, "You deserve it…."

Grimmjow's smirk faded. He was really annoyed the fact he knew how much Ichigo meant to her, but how much did he mean to her? Grimmjow smirk comes back, after thinking of a question to ask her.

"Hmm…here's a question for you…" he looked up at the ceiling and window, "Do you like that Kurosaki guy?"

Kagome gulped but decided to answer. Should she tell the truth. Why was every Espada asking her this?

"No…." Grimmjow looked at her, while smirking. Did she just say no? For some reason he was glad she had answered that. But that smirk on his face had faded as she continued to talk .

"I love him….with all my heart…."

Grimmjow growls and grabs her chin, forcing her to look into his aqua eyes. Kagome could see in his eyes, the way he was almost hungry for her, ready to devour her any time. Grimmjow closes his eyes and lets go of her chin gently before getting up.

Grimmjow looked at the shadows in front of him, "With all your heart huh?" Kagome was getting really tired of this guy talking to her between pauses, "Don't you mean half of your heart?"

Kagome raised one of her eye brows in confusion, "Huh?"

His head turned to look at her and smirked while narrowing his eyes, "You only have half of your human heart, while the other half is dead…."

"Dead?" Kagome was surely confused by now. What was he trying to tell her?

"You're a half Shinigami are you not?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "So?" making Grimmjow lift one of his own eye brows.

"Just because your heart is half human, half Shinigami, does not stop your heart from loving someone". Grimmjow scoffed. She was trying his patience, "I love Ichigo, not only with my heart, but with my soul as well. I know he feels the same way…"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and started to walk towards the door. He slowly wrapped his fingers on the knob, "But your heart will soon have a hole…." Kagome saw him taking a step out the room after opening the door. She widened her eyes. She thought this would be the perfect time to escape. Her legs touched the ground and was running towards the door as fast as she could. Grimmjow looked behind his shoulder, seeing Kagome run towards him.

"A hole…like the rest of us…." Grimmjow closed the door behind him. He heard on the other side Kagome starting to bang. She was yelling to let her out. He smirked after locking the door once more.

On the other side of the door, Kagome could feel the tears coming out and running down to her chin. They were falling down to the ground. She leaned on the door and started to fall down until her knees hit the hard cold floor.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

* * *

_**IN THE FEUDAL ERA**_

* * *

The breeze in the Feudal Era was cool but leaves began to fall off the trees. They were carried along with all the wind. The sun almost ready to rest and the moon soon to take over the sky. All living things ready to rest. Except for three.

Naraku walked in silence, with Kikyo and Inuyasha following behind. Inuyasha was looking down on the ground. He felt so ashamed of himself, agreeing into taking sides with Naraku. Kikyo on the other hand, was smiling. She couldn't wait for the day that she can spill Kagome's blood. Naraku came to a sudden stop, surprising both Inuyasha and Kikyo. They saw over his side that he was standing on 7 graves.

Inuyasha didn't like this one bit, "What are you doing Naraku…?"

Naraku closed his eyes, "Oh you'll see. But Inuyasha…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Please be a good dog, when I resurrect these dead bodies"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, he was annoyed of Naraku treating him like a child or a puppy perhaps. He dropped his head after nodding. He decided to stare the ground below him. Kikyo only kept looking at the seven graves.

"These seven graves…." whispered Kikyo guessing who they were.

Naraku smirked as he turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha….make a simple small cut on my finger…" Inuyasha looked up at confused.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's an order…" Inuyasha sighed and with the nail on his index finger, he simply cut a small opening on Naraku's index finger. Naraku' blood began to come out of the small gap. Inuyasha wanted to vomit at the most disgusting blood he ever smelled. Naraku took out the small piece of the Shikon Jewel with his other hand and brought his index finger over it. The blood dripped over it, making the Shikon Jewel absorb all of the blood that fell on top of it. Naraku only smiled evilly as his blood dripped down one by one. Kikyo and Inuyasha only starred, wondering what he was thinking of doing now.

As the last drop of blood went down to the Shikon Jewel pebble and it absorbed it, it began to glow pink and a mix of dark maroon red color. Naraku slowly walked over to the seven graves. He closed his eyes, "SHIKON JEWEL, BRING THE DEAD INTO THE LIVING. GIVE THEM THE SECOND CHANCE THEY DESERVE! MY BLOOD WILL BE THEIR BLOOD!!"

As the words echoed around the forest. Inuyasha and Kikyo were startled by the sound of the ground cracking. Their eyes widened as seven corpses rose from their own graves. They were fully fleshed and fully clothed, and were carrying their own weapons. Kikyo smirked while Inuyasha growled under his breath. The smell of graveyard soil was really getting to him.

But the seven corpses had something else besides the graveyard soil smell, they had Naraku's blood smell also on them. He realized that Naraku wished on the small piece of the Shikon Jewel along with his blood to resurrect these dead people. Blood is needed, almost as if it's a sacrifice.

"One piece of the Shikon Jewel can bring 7 people back to the living world…" said Naraku closing his red blood eyes.

All seven people who were from the graves starred at Naraku and then at Kikyo. But what annoyed them the most was seeing Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled while the seven corpses only glared at him.

Kikyo looked at all seven, "The Band of Seven rise once more…."

Naraku couldn't help but smirk. He looked at the small piece of the Shikon Jewel in his hand. He wondered what else he could do with such a small piece. He would soon find out.

* * *

**There's chapter 4!!!**

**It's shorter than usual, I'm sorry but at least I updated right? =]**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! =]**

**Thank you for reading =]**


	5. Chapter 5: Brown Meets Gold Again

Thank you for reviewing! :P

And for reading

It's actually getting hard to write this story but I'm enjoying it since I never thought my imagination could be this big :P

Well anyways here's Chapter 5!!!

Song: Super Girl- Super Junior

* * *

**Nnoitra gripped the handle of his ax and ran towards Miroku and Sango. Sango came in front of Miroku as Nnoitra rose his weapon up and jumped. The ax came down only to be blocked by Sango's Hiraikotsu. **

"**Hmm…there not many girls that fight to the death you know?" said Nnoitra as he smiled, showing his upper teeth. Sango narrowed her eyes and pushed him off with her Hiraikotsu. **

"**KIRARA!!!" yelled Sango. Kirara ran to her side and waited for Sango to hop on. As Sango climbed on Kirara, Kirara charged towards Nnoitra. Of course Nnoitra waited for them to be at least 2 inches from him or so. Sango stood up on Kirara and jumped on in the air, while Kirara stopped in her tracks. Sango did a flip up and released her Hiraikotsu. **

"**HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her Hiraikotsu was going directly at Nnoitra. Nnoitra smiled and grabbed it with one hand. Sango landed on the ground with her knees and her eyes widened. **

"**Is that all you got?" he asked throwing the Hiraikotsu back at her. She dodged it and saw that it hit the wall with much more force than she could ever do. **

**Miroku saw Sango that she was shaking. He narrowed his eyes and walked in front of Sango and Kirara who had landed next to her after Nnoitra threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku extended his arm in front of him, and took of his beads from his hand. His hand was in a form of a fist. Sango was trying to catch her breath. The crash of her Hiraikotsu and the wall had made smoke. She was coughing. **

"**M-Miroku, don't!!!" Sango kept coughing. Kirara growled at Nnoitra. **

"**Just stay back…." said Miroku.**

"**But…." Sango never got the chance to finish her sentence as she saw Miroku's fingers extend. **

"**WIND TUNNEL!!!!" he yelled. A big pressure of wind hit Nnoitra. His smirk had faded. **

'_**What kind of wind is this?' **_**he thought in his head. He saw himself being slowly being pulled towards this Wind Tunnel. His eyes narrowed. He buried the tip of his ax on the ground, making cracks on the tile floor. He grabbed the handle with both hands, as support for him not to go any further to the Wind Tunnel. **

**Miroku saw what he was trying to do. He was getting annoyed on how stubborn he was. Sango coughed as a signal to Miroku. Miroku nodded and soon he waited for the perfect time to see Nnoitra distracted by the Wind Tunnel. **

**Nnoitra of course was starting to get distracted by the harsh winds pulling him in. He was distracted mostly in the fact that he was thinking a way to surpass the winds. Miroku narrowed his eyes and closed his Wind Tunnel and wrapped the beads around his hand. **

**Sango jumped up behind Miroku and threw her Hiraikotsu, she had grabbed it without Nnoitra noticing. Nnoitra heard her yell and looked at her Hiraikotsu going at him. He tried to get his ax out of the floor but it seemed stuck. His eyes narrowed. The Hiraikotsu was only a few feet away. In any minute it would hit Nnoitra. **

**Nnoitra closed his eyes. He waited for the hit to come. But it never did. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gin in front of him, stopping the Hiraikotsu with his bare hand. He was smiling. Nnoitra growled under his breath. **

"**Now…care to tell me why you interfered in my fight?" asked Nnoitra finally getting out his ax from the floor. Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes. Just who was this guy. Gin smirked.**

"**I think this belongs to you?" Gin asked as he threw the Hiraikotsu back at Sango hitting her in the stomach with the edge of the Hiraikotsu. Gin took one glance at Miroku, "That a pretty strong wind you got there, but by the looks of it, I'd say it's more of a curse than gift…" Miroku widened his eyes. Did he figure out that Naraku had given him this curse of the Wind Tunnel.**

**Gin turned around to look at Nnoitra, "Your orders were to kill them or wound them and stop them from saving Lady Kagome, not to get killed" **

"**Who said I was going to die?" said Nnoitra sarcastically.**

"**Well obviously, the scene that I saw before, I was pretty sure you would die in an instant or in another few attacks from the Wind Guy and Boomerang Girl" said Gin.**

**Miroku ran to Sango, she was coughing as she tried to get the Hiraikotsu off of her.**

"**Remember…none of the Espadas can die." said Gin as a barrier bubble surrounded both himself and Nnoitra.**

"**I know…" whispered Nnoitra smiling. **

**Gin turned to look at Sango and Miroku, "Now if you don't mind…will be taking our leave now…." **

**They started to vanish along with the barrier. **

"**OH NO YOU DON"T!!!!" yelled Miroku as he was about to let his Wind Tunnel out once more, Gin and Nnoitra had vanished. No sign of them was left behind.**

"**BASTARDS!!!" yelled Sango. **

**

* * *

**

**Naraku smiled. There stood in front of him, the Band of Seven. Back in the living, once again. Kikyo sighed and looked up in the sky. **

"**Naraku-" she was cut off by Naraku.**

"**Naraku-sama to you all…." he said. **

**Kikyo sighed once again, "Naraku-**_**sama….**_**" she looked at him from her side, "When are we going to kill Kagome and retrieve the Shikon Jewel?" **

**Inuyasha closed his eyes when he heard Kagome's name. How long has it been since he seen her, heard her, embraced her? **

**There stood a man shorter than Inuyasha. He had very tanned skin and had long black hair that was braided down. He had blue ocean eyes and a star with 4 sides only on his forehead, but he was carrying a huge sword. Much bigger than Inuyasha.**

"**What the hell is the mutt doing here?" he asked.**

**Inuyasha growled, "I want to ask the same thing, what the hell is that bastard doing here?!" he exclaimed at Naraku. **

**Naraku couldn't help but chuckle in his mind, "Bankotsu, as you can see I've brought you and your brothers back from the dead…"**

"**We can see that…" said another man, who looked to have feminine features. He had black hair, same color as Bankotsu, only had it in a form of a bun and had an ornament in it, the shape of a circle with designs on it. His eyes were the color of the night sky and on his cheeks he had one blue triangle going down on the cheek. **

**Naraku smirked, "Well yes…but you see, you now carry my blood…" **

"**Your blood?" said a man with a bandana. He was holding a strange brown jar, "Are you saying we are a part of you now…?" **

**Naraku nodded.**

"**HELL NO!!" yelled Bankotsu ready to slice him with his sword.**

**Kikyo coughed, "If I may…." **

"**Your that miko Kikyo?" said Jakotsu. **

**She smiled and slowly nodded. Bankotsu turned his attention to Inuyasha.**

"**So where the rest of your gang?" asked Bankotsu, as he smiled. **

**Inuyasha frowned.**

"**Oh don't tell me that they didn't want you anymore?" said Bankotsu. **

**Inuyasha growled under breath and cracked his knuckles, just ready to kill this guy. **

"**Now now…I don't want to talk about that…." said Naraku, "Now, Band of Seven?" **

**The whole seven guys turned to look at Naraku. They were glaring at him. They never really liked this guy in the first place and something was fishy. They were wondering why he had brought them back to life. **

"**I want you guys to help me…" said Naraku.**

"**In what?" asked Bankotsu raising one of his eye brows. **

**Naraku chuckled, "In killing Kagome and retrieving the Shikon Jewel…"**

"**That other wench?" said Renkotsu. **

**Kikyo chuckled as well, "Yes…you see she has the Shikon Jewel with her and we want to kill her in order to get back the Shikon Jewel…"**

"**Where is she?" asked Bankotsu.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes while Kikyo's eyes narrowed. Where exactly was she? All they knew was that she was a Shinigami and they were sure that she wasn't going to be at her house. So where exactly? **

**Naraku smirked, knowing that Kikyo and Inuyasha had trouble figuring it out. **

**Naraku took out the piece of the Shikon Jewel once again and spilled more blood on it. It started to glow once again. He slowly closed his eyes. **

'_**Take us to where Kagome…Kikyo's reincarnation is located….' **_**he wished it in his thoughts. Soon, a huge barrier surrounded them along with the Band of Seven. **

"**What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. **

**Bankotsu glared at Naraku. Just where exactly was he wishing.**

"**Let's go find Lady Kagome…." said Naraku. The barrier disappeared along with Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha and the Band of Seven. The little piece of Shikon Jewel was sure small but it was able to grant the wish to take them straight to…**

**Hueco Mundo**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo ran in the halls. That when he heard a loud roar. He stopped in his tracks looking in his right and left, wondering where the roar came from. He heard it again. He narrowed his eyes and heard it was coming from his right. He turned to run to his right and kept running till he saw Rukia and Renji standing there. There heads looking up.**

"**Rukia? Renji?" whispered Ichigo. He looked up at their glances, tracing their sights to see Yammy as tall as the ceiling, almost crashing through it. He turned to see red blood eyes, teeth as big as a house. The growls echoed in the room. White silver hair moving gracefully in the hall. **

'_**Is that….?' **_

**

* * *

**

**Sesshomaru's eyes started to turn red. His face soon began to form along with his body. Yammy raised one of his eye brows and soon his eyes widened along with Rukia and Renji. Sesshomaru was turning into a huge dog. His white fur gracefully moved. His red eyes never leaving Yammy's and his crescent moon on his forehead was kept in place. Sesshomaru started to growl, showing his ferocious teeth.**

"**My My…never thought you can get to the same size as me…." said Yammy.**

**Sesshomaru smirked. **

**That was when Ichigo came in. Rukia noticed his reiatsu first. She turned to look at him. **

"**What's going on here?" asked Ichigo not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru.**

**Renji looked at Ichigo, "We don't know…Sesshomaru turned into this dog demon…we think?" **

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and Yammy. **

**Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He was sure that Ichigo's scent was around. He looked down to see him starring at him in confusion. He just smirked. **

"**Go…" said Sesshomaru looking back at Yammy, "Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo…go look for Kagome…I'll deal with his bastard…" **

**Ichigo looked at Rukia and Renji who were putting their Zanpaktous back in place. Rukia took one glance at Ichigo and gave him a nod.**

"**He's right…we have to find Kagome as soon as possible…." said Rukia.**

**Ichigo sighed and looked at Sesshomaru one last time, "Thank you…." he whispered. **

**Of course Sesshomaru heard it but decided to pay no attention to it. Ichigo started to run, Rukia and Renji following behind. **

"**Now time to end this…." said Sesshomaru as he roared in the hall, making the roar echo for minutes. **

_**

* * *

**_

**Ichigo, Rukia and Renji ran in the halls until they came across Sango and Miroku riding Kirara. Sango was behind Miroku who was resting, but not asleep.**

"**Sango? Miroku?" whispered Rukia running towards them. **

**Miroku told Kirara to stop walking. Rukia stopped in front of Kirara.**

"**What happened? Any luck in finding Kagome?" she asked.**

**Sango rose her head up and shook her head, "No…." she whispered. **

"**You okay?" asked Renji walking towards them.**

"**Sango was hit pretty bad…" answered Miroku.**

"**By who?" asked Ichigo.**

"**This weird guy with a creepy smile and his eyes were closed. His hair was like a mix of silver and lavender sort of thing." **

"**Gin…." said Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.**

**Miroku sighed. Rukia looked at the ground, "What are we going to do? We have no idea what these freaks are trying to do to Kagome….?" **

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Soon his eyes widened at seeing a big pink bubble appear. It contained people in it. Soon the barrier disappeared leaving the people fall to the ground slowly.**

"**Move…" whispered Ichigo still looking up.**

"**What?" asked both Renji and Miroku.**

"**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" yelled Ichigo. Everyone looked up to see the exact same thing. It was coming down to them. They all jumped back, while Kirara flew back. Soon a gigantic robot machine landed on the tile floor, making a huge hole beneath him. Soon Naraku and Kikyo appeared. **

"**HEY IT"S THAT WOMAN THAT TRIED TO KILL KAGOME!!!" yelled Renji.**

**Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the sound of Kagome's name, "Where is she?" **

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes at seeing Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. Soon the band of seven appeared, looking around them, wondering where they were. **

"**Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha taking out his Tetsaiga. **

**Ichigo glared at Inuyasha, looking into his golden eyes. He took out his own Zanpaktou. He just hated this guy!!! Ichigo just wanted to kill him for some reason. **

"**She's not here…." said Ichigo.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Naraku.**

"**She got kidnapped…." answered Ichigo. **

**Both Kikyo and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

"**BY WHO!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.**

"**None of your business…" said Rukia taking out her Zanpaktou.**

**Inuyasha growled. Renji took out his own Zanpaktou. **

"**What are you doing here Naraku?" asked Miroku.**

**Naraku took one glance at Miroku and Sango, who were glaring at him with hatred.**

"**I'm here to retrieve what's mine…." he answered.**

"**YOUR NOT GETTING THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!" yelled Sango who suddenly felt the pain in her stomach coming back to her. She started to cough.**

"**I will…now tell me…where's Kagome?" asked Naraku once more. **

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "BANKAI!!!!" **

**Inuyasha and the rest of the group watched as Ichigo turned into his Bankai form. Black and red aura and spiritual energy surrounding him. **

'_**This guy is strong…' **_**thought Naraku.**

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "You'll pay for what you did Inuyasha. You'll pay for hurting Kagome in the past….I promised I'd protect her and in order for her to be safe…you must die…" Ichigo brought his hand in front of his face and soon brought his hollow mask on him. Inuyasha didn't know why, but when he saw Ichigo in his hollow mask, it send shivers down and up his spine. **

**Ichigo soon vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared behind Inuyasha and Kikyo. **

"**You better pray…" whispered Ichigo in his cool, hollow voice. **

**

* * *

**

There's chapter 5!

Thank you for reading!! Should I still continue? Please tell me…

OH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

Pretty please with sugar on top


	6. Chapter 6:Escaping the Shadow

**Here's Chapter 6!!!**

**Thank you for reading this far and for the reviews =] **

**This story will probably go on more than 20 Chapters , will see? **

**Here's Chapter 6!!!**

**Inuyasha: She's also thinking of making this story having a third part to Heart Back into the Living Dead…**

**Me: SHUT UP INUYASHA!!! It's suppose to be a surprise till we get at least 11 Chapter in here!!!**

**Inuyasha: Oh well….they know already!!**

**Song: Boom Boom Boom- Shui**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya's sword was absorbed into the ground.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" suddenly two rows of giant blades were on either side of Byakuya.

Luppi raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh? What are you going to do now Captain?"

Yoruichi and Momo were still grabbed by Luppi's tentacles and practically being stabbed by it's spikes that the tentacles had. Luppi was smirking. Soon Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes and the blades at his back turned into cherry blossom petals, but were actually tiny little blades.

Luppi scoffed, "What's that going to do?"

To Luppi's surprise, the tine blades were getting closer to Yoruichi and Momo. The tiny blades had cut through his tentacles to set Yoruichi and Momo free. The fell to the ground. Their arms, ribs, shoulders, were pierced, you were able to see tiny holes, with blood still coming from them. Luppi brought his two tentacles back to him and they were growing back.

"Not bad…Captain…but not good enough…" Soon Yoruichi came next to Byakuya.

"This is my battle, do not interfere…." said Byakuya narrowing his eyes at Yoruichi.

"Look…I don't care. We are here for two reasons. One is to kill Aizen and second is to save Kagome-chan" said Yoruichi crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who would want to save that wench?" said Byakuya as his sword came back to him.

"Look I know that you don't like her and all…but trust me. Aizen is planning to do something to her or with her powers, we don't know what yet…but we can't let that happen…" said Yoruichi as she sighed.

Byakuya slowly closed his eyes, remembering how Kagome had once shot an arrow with much spiritual energy. It was strong that even Byakuya was amazed by it.

Soon Yoruichi and Byakuya and Momo's attention was caught by Luppi's laughing. Their eyes all narrowed as Luppi reached into his left pocket.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Momo as she tighten her grip on her Zanpaktou with her two hands.

Luppi smirked as he took out a small bottle, filled with a yellow substance in it. Yoruichi didn't like this one bit.

"You know…" said Luppi opening the small bottle with one hand, "I never really liked the color yellow, but sometimes yellow can be very useful…." As the bottle opened, he brought his tentacles in front of him. He only kept smiling as he poured the yellow substance on his tentacles. As the substance fell down to the tentacles, it almost looked like glitter. Soon his tentacles, started to pop out it's spikes. To everyone's surprise the spikes were now yellow instead of the grey and purple they were.

Momo smelled the air and her eyes widened, "It's a paralyzing powder…."

Yoruichi looked from behind her shoulder to see Momo telling the truth in her eyes. Her own eyes narrowed and looked back at Luppi, who threw the bottle away.

"I just thought I'd make this a bit more interesting…don't you think?" asked Luppi.

But what everyone didn't notice it was that Luppi had sneaked one of his tentacles on the back of Byakuya.

"CAPTAIN BYAKUYA!!!" yelled Momo as the tentacles showed it's self behind him. Luppi smirked as the tentacle's spikes stabbed Byakuya on his back.

Yoruichi was about to cut the tentacle off, but the tentacle came back to Luppi. Byakuya coughed as he slowly began to fall to the ground. Yoruichi caught him and noticed that the paralyzing powder was on Byakuya's back and was being absorbed in.

"C-Can't move…" said Byakuya.

Yoruichi finally noticed and realized that if you touched the spikes on Luppi's tentacles, you would get paralyzed. Yoruichi slowly stood up and told Momo to take care of Byakuya while she took care of Luppi.

"I've had enough of you little games…." said Yoruichi as she began to glow silver and white.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat on her bed. Quietly and she had already gotten use to the darkness around her. She sighed heavily as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Hmm….at least it's quiet…." she whispered. The door soon opened, making a little creek noise. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and only to see Tia right there standing with her arms crossed, across her chest.

"Hmm….I still don't see why Aizen is interested in you?" said Tia walking closer to Kagome. Kagome didn't even bother to move and inch, but she did see that Tia had left the door open. Kagome just knew that this was the time to escape.

"What makes you think I would know?" asked Kagome sighing.

Tia narrowed her eyes, "Well let's see, you don't have a very appealing body or face…" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "But we still don't know what kind of powers you have…."

"neither do I…" answered Kagome closing her eyes. Kagome felt Tia sit down on the edge of the bed. Kagome sighed once more.

Tia on the other hand laid back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome opening her eyes.

"Can't I take a break?" said Tia starring at the ceiling.

"From what?" asked Kagome.

Tia sighed and closed her eyes. To Kagome it seemed as if she was tired, but from what? After 5 minutes, Tia started to snore and her eyes were kept closed. Kagome raised one of her eye brows and decided to test if she was really asleep or pretending. Kagome brought her hand in front of Tia's face, and waved it. No movement was made from Tia, she only kept snoring quietly. Kagome sighed and slowly without making the bed move or make any noise, she got up and checked on Tia once more.

"Still asleep…." whispered Kagome as she slowly and quietly walked towards the opened door. Before Kagome left, she heard Tia mumble in her sleep.

"Aahh….sleep…..haven't had sleep…..in….4 days…." Kagome frowned. She had no sleep in 4 days?! Kagome sighed, she was tired herself but she wouldn't let that get in the way now that she was able to escape. She closed the door, locking Tia in.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Kagome after she locked it, "Rest while you can…"

And with that Kagome left, leaving Tia in deep sleep.

"Now to find the others and get the heck out of here…." she whispered as she ran in the halls.

**

* * *

**

"You better pray…" Ichigo swung his Zanpaktou at Inuyasha only to find Bankotsu blocking it with his Banryuu.

Ichigo growled in his mask and jumped up and landed next to Rukia and Renji once again.

"Your so weak mutt…." said Bankotsu. Inuyasha growled at him before he jumped 5 feet away from Ichigo and pointed the edge of his Tetsaiga to Ichigo.

"Let's get this over with…" Inuyasha ran towards Ichigo, while Ichigo only stood there waiting for his attack.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harsh winds were going directly towards Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.

"Go…." said Ichigo to Rukia and Renji. They both nodded and vanished and reappeared next to Kirara. Ichigo growled and narrowed his eyes behind his mask and had tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou. He ran towards the winds and soon went inside them, making Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he swung his Zanpaktou inside the Wind Scar. The winds scattered everywhere, making everyone cover themselves.

Soon enough, Ichigo came at least 2 feet away from Inuyasha and their sword soon collided. They tried to push each other off but their strength was almost equal.

"W-Where's Kagome!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?!" exclaimed Ichigo in his hollow voice.

They both continued the fight. Slashing, calling out their Wind Scars and Getsuga Tenshos. Both spiritual energies were filled with anger, revenge, sadness, and love.

"Well how about we leave them here battling while we look for Kagome ourselves?" said Naraku who was about to escape only to be stopped by Renji's Zanpaktou.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!!!" Renji's Zanpaktou stretched, aiming for Naraku's neck only to be blocked by Jakotsu's own sword. Jakotsu's sword stretched just like Renji's, which made Renji very irritated.

"I like you sword…." smiled Jakotsu, "Not to mention, your very handsome…."

"W-WHAT!?" exclaimed Renji as his own Zanpaktou returned to him. Miroku leaned next to Renji and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let his appearance fool you…" whispered Miroku. Renji nodded and sighed.

"WHAT!? His!? You mean that's a guy!?" exclaimed Renji.

"Well, will be taking our leave then…" said Naraku closing his eyes.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!!!!!" yelled both Rukia and Sango. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu to hit Naraku, but Bankotsu blocked it with his Banryuu.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!!" yelled Rukia, as her Zanpaktou turned into pure white, "SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!!!!" a huge ice circle appeared below both Jakotsu and Kikyo and it started to glow.

"Ice huh?" said Renkotsu as he drank from his brown mysterious jug. And soon after drinking and putting the liquid in his mouth, he blew out fire into the ice circle making turn into water.

Rukia's eyes widened, "W-WHAT!?"

"Damn! They are starting to get on my nerves!!!!" yelled Renji, "BANKAI!!!!!"

Renji started to glow maroon red and gripped his Zanpaktou tighter, "HIHIO ZABIMARU!!!!!" soon his Zanpaktou stretched even further, making the form of a skeletal snake, with red fur on it's head.

"Let's kill these bastards!!!" exclaimed Renji as he moved his Zanpaktou to strike Jakotsu.

Sango's Hiraikotsu returned to her and then jumped off Kirara, along with Miroku.

"You sure your alright to fight Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah…now let's kill these low lives for sure now…." Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once again at Kikyo, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and ducked down and soon as she stood up, she positioned herself with her bow and arrow. Kikyo let go of her arrow, letting the arrow go directly straight to Sango. The arrow glowed it's pure colors but soon Rukia came in front of Sango and with her Zanpaktou she aimed the edge towards Naraku and the rest of his group.

"TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!!!!" a massive wave of ice appeared and began to go directly towards Naraku an rest. The ice wave destroyed the arrow and kept going in it's direction.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he made a barrier around them blocking the ice wave.

"He never fights fair…" said Miroku.

While they fought each other including the Band of Seven, Inuyasha and Ichigo kept going. Their sword collided once more, pushing their strength at one another.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BASTARD!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. Soon his blade of the Tetsaiga began to change color and form. Ichigo saw it was pulsing. Inuyasha growled, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiny and large pieces of blades were going directly at Ichigo. Ichigo swung his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Getsuga Tensho destroyed a few blades but two were able to go through Ichigo's left arm. The blood dropped down on his sleeve. Naraku saw the battle and was very curious of Ichigo's hollow mask. He knew that inside him were two personalities and decided to find out what Ichigo was really made of. Naraku used his own long nail to cut more on his index finger, and letting the blood slowly flow out.

Kikyo got out one more arrow and saw Naraku cutting himself.

"What are you doing Naraku?" she asked as she put the arrow on the bow and started to aim it at Rukia.

"Oh you'll see…." Naraku let his blood drop down to the small piece of the Shikon Jewel and soon it started glow once more. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" exclaimed Sango as her Hiraikotsu came back to her again.

"I-I don't know…" answered Miroku still starring at the glowing piece on Naraku's fingers.

Naraku smirked, "SEPARATE THAT ORANGE HAIRED BOY FROM HIS OTHER HALF!!!!!"

As Ichigo was about to cut on Inuyasha's stomach, he began to pulse and came to a sudden stop. Something was stopping him. But what? Inuyasha raised one of his eye brows in confusion, seeing him pulse.

"W-What the-" he was cut off when suddenly his own reiatsu went up, surrounding him. His reiatsu reached up in the ceiling.

Ichigo yelled from the pain that was coming from his chest. His mask soon disappeared. But the screams that the others heard weren't just Ichigo himself, his hollow voice was also screaming.

His reiatsu soon stretched and vanished. Slowly as Ichigo's reiatsu came down, everyone's eyes widened.

There they saw Ichigo, holding his Zanpaktou still in his Bankai form. He was starring and glaring not at Inuyasha but someone else. Everyone's eyes shifted to see the thing he was glaring. Sango gasped. Miroku was speechless while Rukia and Renji's eyes narrowed with anger. Naraku smiled and the others only eyed them in confusion.

White hair as the new fresh fallen snow. Very pale white skin. Gold eyes surrounded by shadows, and his robes were exactly the same as Ichigo's. He was in the same Bankai form like Ichigo. He held his own Zanpaktou, exact replica like Ichigo's except it was pure white. The man licked his lips, smirking.

"**Well how long has it been Ichigo?" **he asked, **"I'm finally free and have my own body…." **he laughed out loud.

Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou, "What are you doing here bastard!?"

"**Well how I'm I suppose to know, huh?" **he shrugged, but kept smiling.

"W-Who's that?" asked Sango never taking her eyes off both of them.

There were two Ichigo's there, starring at each other. One was white, pure white, while the other one they knew it was the original Ichigo.

"SHIROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo's voice echoed in the halls as his own reiatsu rose up once again.

Shirosaki licked his lips and aimed his Zanpaktou at Ichigo. He looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye, "Your going to be in this battle to you know?"

* * *

**THERE"S CHAPTER 6!!!!**

**So how was it? **

**Should I still update? Yes? No?**

**Well then it seems we got a new character in here….SHIROSAKI!!!!**

**Will see how this turns out. **

**Don't worry I still haven't forgotten of Szayel and Hitsugaya's battle. **

**Kagome will be more in the next chapter that's a heads up :P**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Light of the Gods

**Thank you for the reviews everyone =] I really appreciate it =]**

**So here's chapter 7!**

**Wow almost to 10!! Then 20! Then I don't know how far this will go!!**

**Maybe make a third part of this series? **

**So anyways here's Chapter 7!**

**Song: Amoled-Son DamBi ft. After School **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's roars ended as he jumped up with his four legs and straight forward to Yammy. Yammy smirked as he saw Sesshomaru's teeth and mouth open wide. Sesshomaru was able to bite on Yammy's right arm, letting the blood flow out slowly and down to the ground. Yammy flinched at the bite pain. He tried to shake him off only to make Sesshomaru bite even harder and actually make deeper wounds in his arm.

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yammy as he punched Sesshomaru in his head, but Sesshomaru growled loud enough and jumped off, letting go of his arm.

Yammy took one glance at his bitten arm and he clenched his fist, at looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's mouth was dripping with his blood. Of course Sesshomaru just wanted to vomit at the taste of his blood. Yammy ran towards him, ready to punch him down to the ground. Sesshomaru smirked and ran directly towards him as well.

Soon they were stopped by Gin putting up a barrier in front of Sesshomaru and Nnoitra standing in front of Yammy and pointing his huge ax towards him, ready to kill him if he made any other movements.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" exclaimed Yammy, holding off his punch in mid air. Gin looked from the back of his shoulder, only to see that he was not smiling. Yammy gulped. He knew that you should never mess with Gin when he was not smiling, he was frightening.

"Who told you, you can speak to us like that, huh?" said Gin as his attention came back to Sesshomaru. He was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't making any attempts to break off the barrier. He just stood there, growling. Gin's smile came back in his face, "Now we will get Yammy out of your way….okay?"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Yammy ready to smash them both.

"We have no time to be in battles…Aizen needs us as fast as possible…" said Gin as the barrier expanded to Yammy. Yammy growled under his breath.

Sesshomaru sighed as they disappeared with his opponent. He slowly returned to his normal state. He had his eyes closed. He decided to walk in the halls until he found Kagome, Rukia and Renji, or even came across another opponent. He soon disappeared into the shadows ahead of him.

* * *

Kagome ran in the halls, looking from her right and left. She came to a sudden stop and sighed out loud.

"Why the heck do these halls look the same?" she asked herself, "It's like a huge maze that will never have an end….and all this white is giving me a headache…."

Kagome decided to take a rest. She was sure that no one was looking for her yet. She leaned against a wall and slowly went down to the cold tiled floor. She slowly raised her hand to her neck feeling the choker once again. She sighed. She knew that this choker meant bad things in the future or what was ahead of her. She needed to take it off as soon as possible. Kagome brought her hands on the back of her neck and tried to take off the choker.

Nothing. It wouldn't even make a noise. Kagome sighed, as her fingers ran across the choker. Touching every single of the mysterious balls with their own number. What were these numbers? Her eyes closed as she tried to think. Aizen, what was he thinking do to with her? She didn't even know her own powers? Did she? Is it her miko powers?

Kagome opened her eyes as she stood up and decided to continue to walk in the halls. As she took three steps forward, she was stopped by three different colored lights that were coming from the ceiling. At first, Kagome thought it was the Espadas or Aizen but as three people started to appear in front of her, they seemed so familiar to her. The light on her left was a lavender purple and there was a very beautiful young woman. She had silver hair, same color as Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. Her golden eyes also golden like the sunrise of the sun. Her bangs were cut to her eye brows, but there was a space in between the forehead, showing a crescent moon. She had one red stripe on each cheek, and her hair was held back into two high ponytails on the back of her head. What surprised Kagome the most was that she was wearing a fur coat as well.

Kagome looked to her right, seeing the light was a bright blood red color. The person that was appearing was a young man also, Kagome thought it was Sesshomaru at first but then noticed the differences. He had same colored hair, silver and was held up on the back in a high ponytail. He had the same marks on his cheeks only one and it was also purple. His golden eyes seemed more softer than Sesshomaru. His armor looked heavy but it looked like it didn't bother him at all. He also had the same kind of fur on him. Kagome thought he looked handsome right after when he gave her a small smile.

Kagome looked at the light in the middle, it was pink, the same color of the Shikon Jewel. Her pale white skin was like Kagome's. Her long silky ebony hair and blue-violet eyes as the cool night. This time her robes were like a regular miko's only had armor over it and she had a sword on her side of her hip. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Y-Your…." Kagome stuttered. She couldn't believe that those three people where right in front of her.

"Hello Kagome-sama…." said the woman in the middle, "I believe you know me already…I'm Midoriko."

Midoriko turned to look at the woman next to her, "And this is Sesshomaru's mother and this man right here is…." Midoriko never finished her sentence as Kagome finished it for her.

"I-Inutashio?"

Midoriko smiled and nodded, "Yes…."

* * *

"SHUNKO!!!" yelled Yoruichi as she ran towards Luppi. Luppi smirked and moved three tentacles to go straight towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi was able to dodge them all, as they tried to strike her, thanks to her speed. She was able to punch Luppi in his stomach and send him crashing to a wall that was behind him.

Yoruichi stood up straight, still glowing while she ran her fingers through her long purple hair. She smirked.

"And that's the way it's done…" she whispered, but soon her eyes widened as she saw that Luppi wasn't there any more, "W-WHAT?!" Yoruichi looked everywhere and back to Momo making sure he wasn't anywhere near there. Byakuya was still paralyzed. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. She was starting to get impatient with this guy. Yoruichi slowly turned around to look at the crushed wall once again, trying to see if he left any clues on where he had escaped.

Momo's eyes soon widened as she saw that Luppi began to slowly appear behind Yoruichi. Momo couldn't tell why Yoruichi didn't sense him behind her. She saw Luppi raise on of his tentacles to go through Yoruichi. Momo narrowed her eyes as she gently put Byakuya on the floor and ran as fast as she could towards both Yoruichi and Luppi.

Yoruichi heard Momo run behind her she looked behind her shoulder to see Luppi smiling at her and his tentacle coming towards her. There was no time to block it or dodge it. Yoruichi closed her eyes, but she never felt the spikes on her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see Momo, who had the spikes piercing right through her body. The paralyzing powder was taking affect as Luppi took out his tentacle out of her body. Momo fell straight to the floor. Luppi smiled as Momo's blood was staining the tiled floor.

"M-MOMO!!" yelled Yoruichi as she kneeled down and tried to move her.

"C-Can't move…." whispered Momo. Yoruichi clenched her hands, forming them in fists. She looked at Luppi, who was still smiling at her. Yoruichi's reiatsu began to rise higher and stronger, which made Luppi's smile fade.

"You'll pay for that…" Yoruichi stood up leaving Momo on the ground. Yoruichi took out needles, which she was grabbing in her hands and they almost looked like long claws, "How about I paralyze you know?"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked in the halls, which seemed like hours to him. He was starting to get annoyed the fact that everything looked the same. Every corner, wall, ceiling, door. He sighed as he turned to his left and saw Kagome. She was standing looking like she saw someone die right in front of her. He sniffed the air, he could smell Kagome's emotion that were both excitement, she was afraid, and most of all in a hurry. He smirked and slowly walked towards her.

As he got to Kagome he saw the three lights in front of her. His own golden eyes widened as he saw the two people that he never thought he'd see in his whole life.

His own mother and father.

His mother moved her eyes to look at him, "Well well, if it's my own son…."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at her.

Sesshomaru's mother smirked as she closed her eyes, "Now now, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru there, starring at his mother.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered. That immediately caught his attention to her, "Where the others?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "There out there somewhere looking for you…." he answered walking closer to them.

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were back at his father and mother. Could he not believe that they were there? Or was he angry?

"Son….it looks like that you have become a Shinigami as well?" asked Inutashio.

"What if I have?" said Sesshomaru almost growling the question.

Inutashio slowly shook his head. Kagome sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Midoriko's eye brows rose in confusion. She knew that something was bothering Kagome.

"What's troubling you child?" she asked, which made Kagome look at her in eyes that had the mix of many emotions.

"Huh?" was all that Kagome could say. So many things were on her mind she didn't even know exactly what Midoriko had asked her.

"Something seems to be troubling you?" asked Inutashio, looking at Kagome, and trying to figure out her true emotions.

"nothing…." she said smiling. Her smile of course was fake and everyone was around to figure it out quickly.

"Don't think you can fool us…" said Sesshomaru's mother, "Fooling the most strongest people in Feudal Japan is not the wisest choice and there's no way you can do it…."

Kagome's smile faded, disappointed that the found out so quickly. Sesshomaru decided to lean against a wall, knowing this was going to be a long talk. He sighed heavily. Kagome looked at the ground below her.

"So what's troubling you?" asked Midoriko once more.

Kagome smiled at the tiled floor, she could see her reflection. She saw that water drops began to stain on the floor. They were her own tears. Tears of sadness? Happiness? Love? Hatred? Loneliness? They were all of them. Each tear representing each and everyone one of them.

"Kagome-sama…?" whispered Midoriko seeing her tears fall down.

Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother of course smelled them right away, but they still couldn't tell what kind of emotions she had. She was being very mysterious and her feelings were mixing all in one. Kagome smiled at her own reflection.

"I can still remember the day I first meet Inuyasha…." she said. Everyone was confused now, even Sesshomaru. The was crying over Inuyasha?

"He was against a tree, by a sacred arrow….by his lover" she felt the tears fall slowly again as more came out of her eyes, "I remember the day that I started to love Inuyasha. I thought he was the one for me. He saved me, gave me hope, and everything….but all of that soon ended as Kikyo came back alive"

Midoriko sighed, "Child, you shouldn't waste your tears on him…."

Kagome shook her head slowly still looking at the floor, "No…I'm crying for him, nor I'm wasting my tears on him. He has gotten my tears before and did nothing with them but ignore them…."

"Then why are you crying?" asked Sesshomaru' s mother.

Kagome chuckled lightly, "because when Inuyasha wished for Kikyo back to life…I thought my life was over. My heart had stopped beating, I stopped living…"

Kagome took a deep breath in, "But when I died, I felt no pain…I felt relieved that I was finally leaving this world. I had no regrets but when Rukia-chan saved me…I felt both sad and happy. Maybe for the fact that I was happy since I got to live again and sad that I have to live with an empty heart. Both feelings were a mystery to me but soon as I began to live the life of a Shinigami and meet…" Kagome took a pause.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…?" whispered Midoriko.

Kagome nodded, "My heart slowly filled up back with hope, kindness, and love, the love that I had lost for a year or even more"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and so did his mother.

Kagome kept going but her tears soon were disappearing, "I want to become stronger…"

"For what?" asked Inutashio.

Sesshomaru knew this was a test. A test of Kagome's true strength.

Kagome looked up to see Inutashio and smiled to him.

"I want to become stronger for one purpose only…"

"What purpose would that be?" asked Sesshomaru's mother raising one of her eyebrows.

Kagome wiped away her last tears on her cheeks and eyes, "For my heart…."

Midoriko closed her eyes as she smiled, along with Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother. She had said the right answer.

"Kagome we are here to help you with that…" said Midoriko.

"huh?"

Soon Kagome saw that Sesshomaru started to glow with purple and red light. All of his wardrobe soon changed. His robes were now all black and white, with his armor being silver and red gems on it. His hair was silkier and shinier. His sword's handle was a red. He took it out to see the blade was black and ready to be covered in blood. Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome soon felt herself being lifted in mid air. Midoriko, Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother soon floated around her.

"W-What's going on?" asked Kagome.

Midoriko smiled and soon snapped her fingers only to see that Kagome was starring at a bow in front of her. But it wasn't any regular bow. This bow was as long as Uryuu's but a little smaller. It was black and had silver cravings on it. Soon the bow came closer to Kagome.

"Take it…." said Midoriko.

Kagome looked at her.

"it's okay…take it and you'll see what happens…" said Midoriko.

"That bow was made from the strongest gods in all of the universe…that includes us and two other people."

"Two other people?" asked Kagome.

"Two people that know the world better than anybody…their names are Yuuko Ichihara and Clow Reed…" said Sesshomaru's mother.

Soon Kagome extended her arm out and grabbed the bow only to be surrounded by purple, red, and pink light and soon her own clothes began to change and her hair started to get long, getting down to her hips. Kagome closed her eyes to see her past….

As Kagome opened her eyes she saw that the choker was still around her neck.

"Can you guys please try to take this off?" she asked in her mind, while her clothes started to transform

"I'm sorry…but that choker seems to hold such a great amount of power that we can't take it off… " said Midoriko.

Kagome sighed knowing that Aizen had done something. Soon she heard a voice in the halls.

"THE GIRL HAS ESCAPED!!!!!" it was Tia running around, "THE KAGOME GIRL ESCAPED!!!!" Tia found her floating. Tia narrowed her eyes. "YOU WENCH!!!!" she yelled jumping up only to be knocked back by the light that surrounded Kagome. Kagome slowly went down to the floor, landing on her feet gently. Her eyes slowly opened seeing Tia ready to kill her as she stood up.

Kagome gripped on her bow tighter, feeling the amount of energy it had.

Inutashio soon left along with Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at seeing them leave. Sesshomaru walked next to Kagome.

Midoriko was the last one to leave before she whispered, "You will have a great future along with the person you truly love…."

* * *

**Next Chapter will be Ichigo vs. Shirosaki vs. Inuyasha. **

**And Kagome will fight with Tia along with Sesshomaru. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**And don't worry the next chapter I will tell you how exactly Kagome looks with her new clothes and bow. I just want Tia to be the one seeing it lol :P **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Hello there =] **

**Here's Chapter 8 and thank you for all the reviews really I just hope that I keep hearing from you people!! =]**

**Well then here's Chapter 8!!**

**Song: Duty-Ayumi Hamasaki**

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked at her feet to see black slippers on. Tia came back standing up and her eyes widened as she saw Kagome. Her whole clothes had changed and the length of her hair was even longer and darker.

Sesshomaru didn't even react knowing that they are more things to worry about than Kagome's appearance.

Tia saw Kagome wearing a black kimono that only went down to her mid thigh. Under she had another robe that was pure white. The middle part of Kagome's part was also white, like the fresh fallen snow. Her hair was long to her waist and could blend with black shadows anywhere.

Tia narrowed her eyes and got up, as she got out her Zanpaktou.

"TIBURON!!!!" yelled Tia as she transformed. Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as they saw that Tia on her right arm, was a huge shaped shark tooth weapon. It was her Zanpaktou. She was now wearing a skirt and her chest was more exposed than before. She was wearing pure white boots that went up to her knees. On her shoulder she had armor and so did her lower arms. Her mouth was uncovered, you could see the angry frown she had on her face.

"You wench, you thought you'd get away huh?" Tia said moving her right arm.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She was not the human she use to be. She was a half Shinigami and she needed to battle no matter what. Kagome's grip tighten on her new black bow. Sesshomaru took out his new black sword and aimed the sharp edge towards Tia while Tia did the same thing. Kagome looked around to see that Midoriko had left her with no arrows. How was she suppose to battle with a bow without arrows!?

Tia growled under her breath as she ran towards Kagome. Kagome eyes narrowed and decided to battle with just a bow.

* * *

The battle with Shirosaki, Ichigo and Inuyasha had been going on for minutes. Shirosaki had no scratches on him which was getting Inuyasha and Ichigo really pissed off. Ichigo ran towards Shirosaki while Inuyasha jumped up behind Ichigo to wound him first.

Shirosaki smirked as he used him hollow speed to dodge Ichigo's sword. Ichigo of course sensed Inuyasha behind him.

"WIND SCAR!!!!" yelled Inuyasha letting the winds blow towards Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as blood from his head ran down on his eyes. Ichigo ran towards inside the winds and tighten his grip on his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!" The winds disappeared making Inuyasha growl out of anger as he landed on the ground.

Shirosaki smirked at the scene of them fighting each other. Soon Shirosaki appeared behind Ichigo and slashed him making Ichigo slash him back on his own chest. They both narrowed their eyes at each other. The blood staining their robes and going down on the black tiled floor. One drop after another. Inuyasha soon realized that Shirosaki had disappeared, while Ichigo was looking around to see where he was. As Inuyasha blinked, Shirosaki appeared right in front of him, smiling at him as he slashed right across his chest. Inuyasha growled from the pain as he fell on his knees and Shirosaki stood in front of him, seeing his blood fall to the floor. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Shirosaki's eye brow rose, seeing that they were changing color for some reason.

"THAT"S IT!!!" yelled Ichigo as he put on his hollow mask. Shirosaki turned to face him from his shoulder and put on his own hollow mask on.

"Hollow vs. hollow?" asked Shirosaki inside his mask. Ichigo and Shirosaki ran towards each other with much killing energy, that everyone felt their reiatsu rises immensely. Their swords collided, growling at each other and seeing each other's blood drop.

* * *

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu straight to Kikyo's stomach, making her crash to a wall. Sango's Hiraikotsu returned to her and saw that Kikyo was still moving, "YOU NEVER GIVE UP DO YOU!!??" yelled Sango, "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?'

"Sango…" whispered Miroku.

"YOU"VE ALREADY TAKEN KAGOME'S FIRST LOVE AND TAKEN HER LIFE ONCE AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE IT AGAIN!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER!? ALL SHE WANTS IS TO BE HAPPY AND TO BE LOVED BY SOMEONE AND YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO DESTROY ALL THAT!? YOU GOT INUYASHA NOW WHAT!?" Sango was out of breath. She was furious. What else did she want from Kagome. Kagome didn't have anything else. Inuyasha was taken from her and her half human side was also.

Kikyo smirked as she got up from the mess of the wall that she had crushed into, "I want her dead…I want her out of this world. I can't live knowing that my other half is alive. Why would someone want a replica of me when I'm here!? The real one!"

Sango's eyes narrowed along with Rukia's.

"So?" said Rukia. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "What makes you think that everyone would want the original?"

Kikyo clenched her fists as Rukia continued to talk.

"There is no such thing as an original, because let me tell you something…I'm sure you're the reincarnation of some else much more older…." Rukia narrowed her eyes even more, "Let me you something else…Kagome is not a replica of you. Sure she looks a bit like you but you guys don't have the same heart, minds, and soul. That's why everyone would rather have Kagome. She is kind, warm hearted and loves everyone no matter what, no like you that is jealous over little things. Betrays those who you loved once. Killed your own blood."

Kikyo's eyes widened. That was true. Kagome was part of her family line and she had killed her…made her blood spill in both in the Feudal Era and her own time.

Sango sighed as she rose her Hiraikotsu once again, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once again towards Kikyo, who could barely stand on her two feet.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as her lips parted, "TSUKI NO MAI, HAKUREN!!!!" She positioned herself in battle stance, ice particles soon lifted up as she punctured the ground four times in front of her, forming a semi circle. Soon a huge mass of ice started to form and a wave soon was sent behind Sango's Hiraikotsu .

Kikyo's eyes widened as the Hiraikotsu hit once again and the ice wave buried her in deeper in the wall. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw what had happened to Kikyo.

"K-KIKYO!!!" yelled and growled Inuyasha grabbing his chest from the blood coming out. Soon his growls became even louder and angrier. His golden eyes closed and as he opened them they were fully bloody red.

* * *

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kagome as Tia and Sesshomaru's swords collided and tried to push each other off balance. Sesshomaru growled while Tia still had her eyes narrowed.

"Go…" growled Sesshomaru, trying to stay concentrated and not get distracted.

'W-What?" whispered Kagome blinking.

"I SAID GO!!!!" yelled Sesshomaru as he pushed Tia off of him and made Tia land on one knee.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked at the bow that she was holding, "No…" she whispered.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. Of course he was trying to save her and keep her out of harm, but now she was going against his orders, "MIKO I SAID TO GO!!!"

Kagome's eyes closed as she tried to concentrate both her miko and Shinigami energy within her. Her right arm that was holding the bow came up and positioned its self, while Kagome's other arm rose up above her head and, soon above her palm a long black stick with a silver arrow head appeared and it was glowing white around it. Kagome opened her eyes and grabbed the arrow and brought it up close to the bow where she was aiming it at Tia.

Tia's eye brows raised up in confusion. "Where the arrow come from?" whispered Tia to herself.

Kagome concentrated. The arrow continued to glow and now the bow was glowing. Sesshomaru put away his sword as he cracked his knuckles and his claws were soon glowing neon green. Kagome took in a deep breath and in a blink of an eye she let go of the arrow. Tia's eyes narrowed knowing that she could dodge it, but she soon widened her own eyes as she saw multiple arrows exact replicas as the first one that Kagome had let go were appearing. Soon one thousand arrows were going directly at Tia. Tia couldn't move once the arrows had pierced into her body.

"Ugh…." Tia started to cough out blood as she fell on her knees. She looked up to see Sesshomaru with his glowing claws. Sesshomaru smirked and soon slashed her neck with poison. Tia tried to get up and wound them but she took her last breath. Her eyes soon closed as the poison and arrows were killing her.

* * *

Inuyasha's claws started to get longer and his eyes were glowing red. Purple stripe marks were appearing across his cheeks and his fangs were growing longer too.

Sesshomaru and Kagome ran in the halls until Sesshomaru caught a scent that disgusted him. Kagome realized his face expression.

"what's wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked running next to him and grabbing her bow with one hand.

"It's Inuyasha…." he growled.

"I-Inuyasha? WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE HE CAN"T BE HERE!!?" she exclaimed. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop and was looked ahead with his eyes being narrowed down with anger. Kagome stopped and looked at where he was glaring at. Her eyes widened as she gasped. There was Naraku, The Band of Seven and Inuyasha, Inuyasha as a full demon.

"That little…!!" Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to run towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught a scent of him and looked to see him extending his arm and soon grabbing him by the neck. Sesshomaru pinned him against the wall, making Inuyasha trying to get away and using all his strength, "You really are a disappointment…." whispered Sesshomaru.

Kagome's tears soon were coming out. But the reason she had gasped wasn't for Inuyasha or the rest of them it was because she had seen Ichigo with his back turned to her.

"I-Ichigo-kun….?" Kagome whispered. Ichigo's mask disappeared and his eyes widened at hearing her voice. It wasn't in his head was it? No he heard it…behind him. He turned around slowly to see her. Kagome crying and her eyes full of confusion and happiness. Ichigo couldn't believe it. She was there in front of him.

"Kagome…." he whispered smiling as his blood ran down. He was wounded everywhere and Kagome gasped at his wounds. Kagome was about to run to him. To hug him and never let go, to touch his warm hands and feel his warm lips that she had missed for so long. Ichigo wanted to go and hug her waist and smell her sweet scent. He wanted to touch her face, her warm skin would heal his heart that had been yearning for her.

Kagome smiled but it soon faded as she looked behind Ichigo. Her eyes widened as she gasped. There he was standing, Shirosaki, smiling at her. Why were there two Ichigos there? Shirosaki smirked even wider only to use his hollow speed once more to appear in front of her. Ichigo's eyes widened as he appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. She could sense this wasn't her Ichigo, the Ichigo she loved.

"W-Who are you…?" she stuttered, afraid to know the answer. Shirosaki only smirked showing his teeth. Fear had taken her body. When was the last time she had this kind of fear. This guy was sending shivers up and down her spine.

Naraku smirked and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Kagome.

"Get her…" ordered Naraku to the Band of Seven.

The Band of Seven tighten their grip on their weapons and were about to run to Kagome and capture her only to be stopped by Miroku, Renji, Rukia, Sango and Kirara that were standing in front of them in a fighting stance.

"That's as far as you seven will go…" said Renji.

Shirosaki sees and smells the fear on Kagome and smirks. He slowly grabbed hold of Kagome's chin with his index finger and thumb making her shake. Shirosaki brought his face closer only to sense Ichigo jumping behind him. Shirosaki gently let go of her chin and collided his own Zanpaktou with Ichigo's.

"BASTARD!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" yelled Ichigo as he slashed Shirosaki on his chest once again, letting the blood come out once more. Shirosaki only smirked at his new made wound, and once again collided swords with Ichigo.

Kagome came back to her sense and saw Ichigo and Shirosaki battling.

"W-What's going on….?" whispered Kagome.

Soon Kagome realized something around her neck was glowing. It was her choker. Soon the number 3 chocker came off on it's own and started to float and glow even more. Kagome's eyes widened and everyone stopped what they were doing. They saw the small ball float right in front of Kagome.

"W-What the-" Kagome was cut off only to see Tia appearing and floating in front of her. She was dead still. Her eyes closed and the arrows still pierced into her skin. Soon the jewel absorbed Tia in, making Kagome gasp of horror. The jewel soon turned to color teal and then went inside Kagome's heart. Kagome's eyes widened. Her heart felt pain and it was hurting her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome yelled as loud as her lungs could. She couldn't bare the pain. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"KAGOME!!!" he yelled. Shirosaki's smile faded. He had never seen anything like this before.

Soon Kagome's clothing started to change. A teal light surrounded her. Kagome closed her eyes as the pain eased and the glowing stopped. Her mouth was covered with a collar shirt that was tight and her sleeves only went down to her elbows. Her wore a white skirt and the middle part of the skirt was pure black. She was wearing high white boots that went up to her thighs. Her hair was still black but two long strands were tied by a small bead. Everyone's eyes widened as Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

Her eyes had no expression in them. No life no love. Her eye color was gone they were pure…teal.

"K-Kagome…?" whispered Ichigo.

He then saw on Kagome's right thigh that still showed skin that had a number on it.

The number was 3.

* * *

**There's Chapter 8!! **

**It was actually easier to type this chapter I had fun doing it lol :P **

**During the whole talk with Sango and Rukia I was actually listening to Kagome's Theme Song lol :P **

**Well anyways… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **

**If you want me to continue of course =] **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story as well =] **

**See you in the next chapter =] **


	9. Chapter 9: No Heart No Blood

Here's Chapter 9!!!

Song: Hajimari no Kaze- Ayaka

* * *

"**K-Kagome….?" whispered Ichigo, his eyes widened. Kagome had no expression or emotion on her eyes and face. Her skin looked so pale and cold and almost as she was completely dead. Ichigo noticed the number three on her thigh. **

"**T-That's Tia's….Espada number…." **

**Shirosaki smirked, "It seems that each of those little charms are connected to each Espada….?" **

"**WHAT?!" yelled Ichigo. **

**Naraku ordered four of the Band of Seven to go get Kagome, the ones that stayed behind were Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu. The rest went towards her. Soon Kagome moved only her eyes and in a blink of an eye she had attacked. **

"**Tiburon…" she whispered. A big shaped shark tooth made out of water shot out from her hand and attacked all of the four. Their blood dripped from their bodies as they coughed. They all fell to the ground, with their hearts still beating. **

"**Not dead yet?" said Kagome as she narrowed her teal eyes. Everyone was shocked by her voice. It wasn't it's warm delicate and soothing voice it used to be. This was cold, bitter, and covered of sadness. **

"**KAGOME COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!!!" yelled Ichigo trying to get Kagome back. **

"**It's no use….." said a voice that came from behind a wall. Soon everyone's eyes narrowed as they saw Aizen come out. **

"**Aizen…" whispered Rukia and Renji.**

"**What have you done to Kagome bastard!!??" exclaimed Ichigo, as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou. **

"**Me? I only gave her the choker. It's the Espadas fault for dying" Aizen smirked, trying to look innocent. Soon behind him came all of the Espadas, including Ulquiorra and Szayel. **

**Ichigo growled under his breath as Rukia, Renji, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru narrowed their eyes. Inuyasha was still trying to get away until he finally felt a huge pressure in his stomach. He growled at the pain and tried to look down only to see Sesshomaru's hand in a form of a fist at his stomach. Inuyasha felt his eyes getting heavy. **

"**Your in the way…." whispered Sesshomaru as he let go of Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha fell down on his knees then on his stomach as he fainted. Sesshomaru had punched him so he would go to sleep. He wasn't going to keep Inuyasha pinned against the wall. He wanted to battle too. He had been bored. **

**Ichigo's eyes were filled with anger, disgust and blood, just ready to kill Aizen and anyone who got in his way. **

"**BASTARD!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he ran towards Aizen and raised his Zanpaktou ready to slice him in half. But he was stopped by Kagome getting in between. She was standing there, almost as if she was going to take the attack for Aizen. Aizen smirked as he saw that Ichigo stopped and Kagome then ran towards him and kicked him in his guts, making him crash on the floor a few feet away. Kagome stood up straight still with no expression on her face. **

"**W-What's going?" said Rukia. **

**Aizen only smirked towards Rukia, "Allow me to explain…" **

**Renji and Rukia's eyes narrowed as Aizen spoke. **

"**You see, each of those little charms on Kagome's choker has a specific number. A number 1-10 to be exact. As you can see we have here 10 Espadas, well 9 now. But you see as an Espada dies…the charm with the same number as the tattoo on that Espada glows and brings the dead body in front of Kagome. The charm absorbs the body of that dead Espada and then Kagome herself absorbs it within her body." **

"**Then?" asked Rukia almost growling the question. **

**Aizen chuckled lightly as he continued to talk, "Then…as Kagome absorbs the charm in her body. She gets the powers of that Espada. Like Tia, she is number 3 in the Espada ranks. Kagome now is ranked 3 as well. She has Tia's powers, Zanpaktou abilities and…" Aizen smiled, "No heart…." **

**Sango tighten her grip on her Zanpaktou as she heard that Kagome had no heart now. Everyone soon heard Ichigo scream his lungs out. Everyone saw Kagome behind him and she had a Zanpaktou. She had stabbed him on his right arm, making him drop his own Zanpaktou. **

"**K-K-Kagome…." Ichigo tried to grab his Zanpaktou once more only dropping again. **

"**You can't hold nothing more….not even your own Zanpaktou…." said Kagome as she did a back flip and landed gracefully on her two feet. **

**Ichigo growled. He wasn't angry that she had wounded him. No. He was angry at the fact that these Espadas were using Kagome's body. **

"**K-Kagome…." whispered Ichigo getting up without his Zanpaktou, letting the blood drop down on his robes and floor, "I'll save you no matter what…." **

**

* * *

**

**Hitsugaya found the dolls on the floor. Szayel had dropped them since Ulquiorra took him away without a word. Soi Fon got up from the floor as Rangiku coughed from the dust that was coming from the fallen wall pieces she had crashed into. **

**Hitsugaya picked up his own doll and narrowed his eyes at it. Soi Fon came behind him and picked up her own doll as well.**

"**If we destroy these dolls…." said Soi Fon.**

"**We destroy ourselves…." finished Hitsugaya. **

**Rangiku came, grabbing her stomach where Ulquiorra had kicked her. **

"**Well…for now we should keep them safe until we know how to destroy them without destroy each other…." she said as she continued to cough. **

"**You feeling okay Matsumoto?" asked Soi Fon.**

"**Yeah…I'm fine…" she answered. **

**Soon their conversations ended as they saw a person crash through the wall and crashed to another. Their eyes widened as they saw Yoruichi, with her fist extended in front of her. It was glowing white and silver together. **

"**Y-Yoruichi-san?" whispered Soi Fon. **

**Everyone looked at the person that Yoruichi had attacked. He didn't move one inch or centimeter. **

"**He's dead…" whispered Yoruichi standing up straight and dusting off her shirt and pants. She looked at Rangiku, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon and smiled, "Well it looks like you guys are alive…" **

**Hitsugaya growled under his breath, "Where's Captain Kuchiki and Momo?" **

**Yoruichi's smile faded and looked back form her shoulder. Everyone walked slowly towards her and saw that Momo and Byakuya were lying on the floor…paralyzed. **

"**W-What happened?" gasped Rangiku as she saw Hitsugaya run towards Momo. **

"**T-They were paralyzed…" answered Yoruichi as she looked below the ground. **

**

* * *

**

"**UGH!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo crashed into a wall as Kagome fist came in contact with his stomach. He was trying so hard and his right arm was useless to him. Aizen and the rest of the Espadas were enjoying the show, especially Grimmjow and Stark. Ichigo was getting killed by his loved one. **

**Shirosaki also was standing in front of Rukia and Renji, who had tried to intervene in the battle but he stopped them saying that to see and relax. **

"**HOW DO YOU WANT US TO RELAX!? KAGOME IS GONE AND SHE IS ABOUT TO KILL ICHIGO!!!" yelled Rukia ready to attack Shirosaki. Renji held her by her shoulders, careful to not let her go. **

**Soon everyone heard Naraku laugh. Everyone saw him that he took a step forward towards Kagome. **

"**What are you doing Naraku…?" said Sango holding her Hiraikotsu. Kagome was still facing Ichigo in the wall, coughing out blood. Her eyes still with no emotion. Naraku brought his hand up to his face and it soon was glowing purple and black. It was miasma, but much more deadly. Everyone was able to smell it. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw what Naraku was trying to do. Kagome's head turned around to see Naraku from her shoulder. **

"**Well Kagome….I guess this is the end for you…" he said as he threw his ball of miasma towards Kagome. **

"**NO!!! KAGOME!!!!" yelled Ichigo trying to get up. Kagome made no movements. She waited for the miasma to come and kill her, but soon she was pushed by Sesshomaru to the ground and the miasma hit the wall, making it melt. Naraku growled. He almost had her. **

"**NARAKU!!!" yelled a voice. Naraku faced the person who had screamed his name. There she was. Kikyo with her bow and arrow aimed towards him. Her face was full of anger. **

**Naraku raised one of his eye brows in confusion. **

"**I TOLD YOU THAT I'D BE THE ONE TO KILL KAGOME!!! NOT YOU!!!" Kikyo let go of her arrow and soon it, purified arrow went directly straight through Naraku's heart. Naraku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Kikyo had purified him in his heart. Naraku fell to the ground. Everyone was surprised to see that Kikyo had done that. Naraku's feet soon was vanishing. **

"**NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WENCH YOU'LL PAY!!!!!" yelled Naraku as he used his demonic speed to appear behind Kikyo. He grabbed her neck and lifted her up from the ground. **

"**if I'm going to hell…your coming with me…." he said in her ear. Kikyo's eyes widened with fear. She tried to get away from his grasp but his miasma was rising around them. Kikyo started to cough from both the miasma smell and him choking her. All of the Band of Seven soon started to fade. OF course they'd be fading since they were part of Naraku's blood. **

"**N-NO!!! LET ME GO NARAKU!!!" yelled Kikyo. But it was to late. They all disappeared into hell only leaving one thing falling down slowly to the ground. **

**Ichigo coughed out blood as he saw that his pocked was glowing. **

"**W-What the-?" Ichigo used his left hand to reach for the Shikon Jewel that was glowing. He saw the little crack where the small piece of the jewel that was missing. Kagome tried to get away from Sesshomaru's grasp. He was on top of her and she was punching and kicking him. He of course only smirked. **

**Sango's eyes widened as she saw that the small piece that had fallen to the ground was the last piece of the Shikon Jewel. It was glowing like the Jewel in Ichigo's hand. **

"**ICHIGO!!" she yelled getting his attention, "GO OVER THERE AND GRAB THAT PIECE!!! IT"S THE LAST PIECE OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!!" **

**Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the tiny piece on the floor. He looked back at Kagome who was still trying to get away and almost ready to kill Sesshomaru. He sighed.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru turned to look at him but still concentrated in keeping Kagome down, "Hold her for just a bit more…" **

**Sesshomaru nodded as his grip got tighter on Kagome. Kagome growled as she was ready to release her power again like she did with the Band of Seven. **

**Ichigo used all his strength to get up and then run to the piece of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome kicked Sesshomaru off of her and jumped back up and saw Ichigo running. She growled under her breath and ran towards him as well. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder to see Kagome behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled. **

'_**I'll save you Kagome…' **_**Of course Kagome couldn't hear that in her mind. Tia had total control over her. **

**Ichigo ducked down and grabbed the piece of the Shikon Jewel and made contact with the Shikon Jewel itself. Soon Ichigo started to glow making a big light surround him. Kagome stopped in her tracks covering her eyes from the bright pink light. Everyone had to do the same. The light was extending even further. Kagome growled along with the other Espadas as they all covered their eyes. **

**Ichigo held the Jewel closed and gripped it tighter in his hand. He had heard Midoriko's voice when he was glowing and connect the last piece of the Shikon Jewel. She had told to make a wish. His wish would be granted and it didn't matter what it would be. There was only one thing he wanted. **

**He held the Shikon Jewel up in the air and closed his eyes, "SHIKON JEWEL MY WISH IS….." **

**

* * *

**

**Yes it's shorter and I know this chapter sucks. **

**But please please review if you want me to continue for the end. This story is soon coming to an end. **

**I hate to ask but I'll need at least 50-55 reviews to continue for the final chapters to this series. **

**Oh by the way…I've made a poll. **

**Please check my profile to see it. It's for the next story that I might be writing. **

**Please vote and please review please **


	10. Chapter 10: My heart and Your Heart

Chapter 10!!!

Song: Top of the World- Big Bang

* * *

"**They were…paralyzed…" whispered Yoruichi as she looked at the ground. **

"**There must be a way to save them…" said Rangiku kneeling down to see Byakuya. Hitsugaya kept starring at Momo, still not believing that they were paralyzed. **

"**How?" asked Soi Fon walking next to Rangiku and looking down. **

"**I-I don't…know…" answered Rangiku closing her eyes. **

**Yoruichi slowly walked behind Hitsugaya. She sighed. **

"**There has to be a way…" whispered Hitsugaya. **

"**I know…" whispered Yoruichi as she sighed again and looked at the ceiling. **

**Suddenly the floor started to shake and windows started to shatter. Everyone was trying to keep their balance as the ground shook. **

"**W-What's going?!" exclaimed Rangiku as she tried to get a hold of Byakuya. **

"**I-I don't know….!!!!" yelled Yoruichi looked at the broken glass on the ground. **

**Soon the Hitsugaya and Soi Fon dolls floated up and disappeared slowly. Along with Momo and Byakuya slowly opening their eyes and staring to move.**

"**T-The dolls….disappeared…" whispered Soi Fon. Soi Fon touched her chest, "And we are still here…." **

"**The paralyzing powder disappeared from their bodies as well…" said Rangiku as Byakuya opened his eyes. **

**Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, "Something is going on around here…we need to go…NOW!!!" **

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo held the Shikon Jewel up in the air as the pink light surrounded him. His eyes were tightly closed while everyone was covering their own. The light was strong for them. **

"**SHIKON JEWEL MY WISH IS…….." Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Kagome, he smiled and closed his eyes again, "UNDO ALL OF AIZEN'S DOING ALONG WITH THE ESPADAS!!!!!" **

**Soon the light expanded and glowed even brighter making everyone fall on their knees. Aizen narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what this was, but it was much more powerful than Orihime's power that he once wanted. Kagome feel on her knees and soon everyone heard her scream. **

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tia's soul came out and so did the small charm with the number three on it. Tia's soul smiled, she had told Kagome in her mind that she was happy that she was now able to be free. Kagome's eyes were half open and could see Tia vanishing into thin air. Kagome felt her eyes getting heavier and as her body fell down, Aizen's eyes widened as he heard a crack noise coming from Kagome's neck. **

**Before Kagome fell to the ground and fainted, she felt her neck free, and bare. Her body hit the cold tiled floor as her eyes were slowly closing. As she hit the ground and her eyes were closing she saw something also hit the ground. It was round, it was gold and had 9 charms on it. It his the ground slowly and soon Kagome smiled at the choker. It was off her neck. Finally. She saw Ichigo running towards her and she smiled as she finally closed her eyes. **

**Ichigo kneeled down, as he brought her up in his arms, ignoring the pain he had all over his body. **

"**KAGOME!! KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP!! KAGOME!!!" Ichigo tried to shake her but he soon heard her breath. She had just fainted from exhaustion. He sighed of relief and moved one strand of hair from her face, "Y-Your okay…." Ichigo could feel the tears coming out of his eyes. He had her in his arms again. Her warmth was missed by his body. **

**He took a glance at Rukia, Renji, Sango and Miroku to see them having their wounds healed. He felt his own body going back to perfect health. His arm was completely healed as well. **

"**W-What's going!?" yelled Aizen as he saw the choker on the floor. **

**Sango smirked, "Don't you see? The Shikon Jewel granted Ichigo's wish…" **

"**The Shikon Jewel?" said Aizen as he narrowed his eyes at her. **

**Sango only smirked as she looked at Ichigo and Kagome once again. **

"**ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!!!" yelled Grimmjow coming in front of Ichigo, "YOUR REALLY PISSING ME OFF KUROSAKI!!!" **

**Ichigo looked up only him glaring at Grimmjow, "Grimmjow…leave" **

**Grimmjow smirked as he formed a fist with his hand, "YOUR GOING TO DIE KUROSAKI!! NOW LET GO OF KAGOME!!!!" His fist went straight forwards and towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo didn't make any movements as a Grimmjow's fist hit the barrier around him and Kagome.**

**Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw the barrier appear, "What the-?!" He tried to punch it again only making him fly back and crash on the floor. Ichigo gently picked up Kagome and walked slowly along with the barrier surrounding him to Rukia, Renji, Miroku and Sango. He gently put Kagome down on the ground and smiled. He saw the barrier was disappearing. He put the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's hand knowing that it belonged to her. He sighed and looked at Aizen. **

"**So who's first?" he said as his eyes narrowed down and glared at them. **

**Aizen smirked as he saw Ichigo's reiatsu rise from him and up in the air. Aizen sighed and closed his eyes signaling Szayel and Yammy to go first. Ichigo walked towards his Zanpaktou and picked it up. He saw Sesshomaru walking next to him. **

"**You joining in too?" asked Ichigo as he closed his eyes. **

"**I'm bored…and anyways I was battling that guy over there and someone interrupted the fight…I need to continue from where it was interrupted." He smirked. **

**Ichigo smirked and opened his eyes, "I guess that means I'm stuck with the other freak?" **

"**HEY!!!" yelled Renji getting out his Zanpaktou. Ichigo and Sesshomaru looked to see Renji walking towards them, along with Miroku, "DON"T FORGET US!! WHAT ARE WE DOLLS?!" **

**Ichigo smirked as well as Sesshomaru. Aizen raised one of his eye brows.**

"**Well this isn't fair…." everyone looked at him signaling four more Espadas, "Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra…I guess it's time for you guys to battle too…" **

**Renji narrowed his eyes, "four against six…we can still take them…" he smirked as he put his Zanpaktou over his shoulder. **

"**You think?" said a voice behind them. Renji and the rest turned around to see Hitsugaya and Byakuya with their Zanpaktous out. Yoruichi, Momo, Soi Fon, and Rangiku came right after, they were smiling.**

"**It seems you guys are still alive…" said Yoruichi walking next to Hitsugaya. **

"**aAAAAhHH!!" yelled Rangiku as she ran towards Kagome, "What happened to her….?!" **

**Rukia sighed and put her hand on Rangiku's shoulder, "She just fainted, she okay now…." **

**Rangiku looked at Rukia, still worried and looked at Kagome once again. Rangiku saw her smiling. **

"**S-She's smiling….?" she whispered. That caught Rukia's, Sango's, Soi Fon's, Momo's and Yoruichi's attention. **

**Rukia narrowed her eyes and looked at Ichigo who was also smiling, '**_**Why are they both smiling?'**_

**What they both didn't know was that Kagome and Ichigo were talking to each other in their minds. **

**

* * *

**

'_**Kagome you alright?' **_**asked Ichigo. **

'_**I've been better….'**_** Kagome sighed as she remembered what Tia made her do with her body, **_**'I'm sorry….for what I did to you…' **_

'_**It wasn't your fault-' **_**he was cut off by Kagome which easily surprised him. **

'_**What do you mean it's not my fault!? Of course it's my fault!! What would of happened if you didn't make the wish!? What if I killed you!? With my bare hands!? I don't what I would do without you…I- I don't…know' **_

'_**Kagome…it's not your fault you were being controlled.'**_

'_**B-But I could of killed you….'**_

**Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Renji saw his reaction and put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**You alright Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up and nodded slowly and looked at Kagome. He could see she was crying. A tear had fallen down and dropped on the floor. Ichigo sighed again.**

'_**Kagome please stop crying….'**_

'_**B-But…'**_

'_**This isn't the Kagome I know. The Kagome I know is strong, caring, brave, and would not let someone take over her….'**_

'_**But I did…Tia almost killed you….'**_

**Ichigo chuckled in his mind. **

'_**What's so funny?' **_**asked Kagome. **

'_**You just admitted it….' **_

'_**Admitted what?'**_

'_**You said that Tia almost killed me…which is true she was the one trying to kill me…not you…'**_

**Their conversation was interrupted by Aizen. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Renji and Miroku stood beside him and Sesshomaru was next to Renji. Next to Miroku as Hitsugaya and Byakuya was next to Sesshomaru. They saw that the six Espadas that they were about to fight them. **

**Grimmjow in front of Ichigo. They both had their glares at each other. Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou as Grimmjow's hands were forming fists.**

**Miroku and Ulquiorra were starring at each other while Hitsugaya and Szayel were smirking at each other. Sesshomaru of course was growling at Yammy and Yammy was also doing the same. They hated each other's guts and were ready to continue their battle. Renji stood in front of Nnoitra and Byakuya kept his same expression with Stark. **

**Six vs. six. Shinigamis and Espadas were finally going to battle in the same battle field. **

"**Men are so stupid…." whispered Sango, making Rangiku and Yoruichi chuckle. Yes they were stupid, but they were all fighting for their own reasons. One reason they knew and that was Ichigo's reason for fighting. **

**All of the girls looked at Kagome and wiped away her last tears. **

**Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering the one thing that was always in his mind and heart…**

***Small FlashBack* **

"_**ICHIGO!!!! MY HEART IS WITHYOU!!!!!!" **_

***End of small Flashback* **

**Her heart was with him and his was with her and no one would take that way from them. **

**Ichigo opened his eyes and he heard Kagome's voice in his head once again. **

'_**Ichigo-kun…I never got the chance to tell you…I love you…with all my heart and soul and when everything is okay and we can finally feel each other's warmth, I'll tell you again and as many times you want to hear it….' **_

**Ichigo smiled, still having his eyes closed. Grimmjow saw his smile on his face and raised one of his eye brows. **

"**You shouldn't be smiling when you about to die…" said Grimmjow making Ichigo's eyes open and narrowed them down. **

**Ichigo smirked and chuckled, "I'm not going to die…because I want to hear the words that I've always wanted to hear from the person I want to love…" **

"**Huh?" Grimmjow raised one of his eyebrows, along with everyone there. **

**Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou and appeared behind Grimmjow, "And you can't kill me unless you strike my heart, which unfortunately for you…I don't have with me right now…" **

**Grimmjow turned his face slowly seeing that Ichigo was talking nonsense. What did he mean that he didn't have his heart with him right now?! **

**Ichigo smirked only to see Shirosaki appear in front of Grimmjow as well. Grimmjow was surrounded by the two Ichigo's and both were trying to kill him. **

"**My Heart is with Kagome…" both Ichigo and Shirosaki said the same thing surprising everyone in the room. **

**Soon everyone saw blood spill on the floor. As aqua eyes slowly closed. **

**

* * *

**

**There's Chapter 10!! The End for the Sequel!! But not the end for the series!!**

The third part will come out tomorrow in the evening!!!

But that's why you need to visit my profile and vote as fast as you can for the new title for the third part of the story!! It's a poll in my profile!!

Please Vote and Please Review!! If you want the third and last parts of the series J


End file.
